Tendency
by AshGlitter
Summary: "Ginhiji? What's that? Brother brand name of Meiji?" Gintoki slurs. Hijikata scoffs, "All you think is milk, baka. Just shut up and kiss me." Ginhiji book of sweet sour fluff. XD
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hellow again! So I have these Ginhiji drabbles that I don't know how to name it so I thought Im gonna make a small book here for these drabbles. Most of them are basically fluff between these two gorgeous yet adorable hot men ahahaha. Definitely Gintama Universe. Characters belong to Sorachi the genius. So I hope you enjoy reading my crappy ideas haha. Im not sure how I will update this but it will happen. I can say 10 chaps for a start.**

 **So leave me a review or a request or prompt! Love to hear from you lovelies! Thank you for reading and support!**

* * *

 ***** Sick Gintoki is not less dangerous than you think *****

 **~ Hijikata**

* * *

"Arigatou, Hijikata-san, for coming over," Shinpachi smiles at the tall man who stands at the doorsteps of the dojo. "Over here."

"I'm only doing this because my boss is your sister's hardcore lover," Hijikata speaks through biting the cigarette as he follows behind the boy in twin-striped hakama.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have agreed to any of this but Sister is at work and Kagura-chan is getting extra bandages. Now, I have to buy ingredients for Gin-san's sweet ABC soup before he wakes up. But then no one will look after Gin-san if I leave."

Hijikata rolls his eyes. "Aho ka? How can he recover with such a diet?"

"Ma, ma," Shinpachi nervously smiles. "Gin-san is very fussy about food when he is at that state."

"What kind of bushido is he practicing? A samurai is fine with just water and bread," Hijikata huffs as they reach the room where Gintoki lies down, asleep.

Shinpachi closes the door behind Hijikata and whispers. "Just make sure he doesn't move. I'll be back quick."

"Take your time," Hijikata blows a smoke. "It's my off day anyway."

Hijikata inhales one gulp of smoke and blows it fluidly. His eyes stay on the calm breathing of the man who is steadily drifting in dreamland. Hijikata tightens his brows, feeling strange that he cannot hold back himself from staring at the half-naked man. White bandages wrap his limbs, forehead and shoulder. His scent is unappealing at the moment as the ointment stench fills the room.

To see his innocent face when he is asleep always send tingles throughout Hijikata's body. When Gintoki is awake, he is either giving Hijikata the lazy bump face, the pissed off face, the troll-like smiling face or the one Hijikata hates the most, the sadistic pervert kind of face. This silver permed hair freak has a bizarre talent to turn almost anything into something sexual.

Now Hijikata is looking at his sleeping face, surrendering to his desires as his eyes drink the innocent face of Gintoki. Those cheeks of his are pretty chubby if one looks closely. Hijikata always feels tempted to pinch them but Gintoki will never give a chance. His eyelashes surprisingly long and black is definitely to be envied by the girls in Kabuki District. And his lips, how can Hijikata even begin talking about them? His mind goes blank everytime they touch him.

Soft, luscious, sweet. Thanks to his loyal consumption of strawberry milk everyday.

Gintoki abruptly emits a low growl and tilts his head. Hijikata winces, biting hard on the cigarette. He is not expecting Gintoki to know he is here watching over him. He agrees to watch over Gintoki while the latter is asleep.

His eyes flutter open and red orbs avert to meet Hijikata. The man in dark blue yukata is folding his arms and looking back like a bored standby, never will he give hint that he is ogling at Gintoki. Hijikata notices the man gaze fall silent for a moment and perhaps he will return back to sleep. Surprisingly, Gintoki moves his injured hand to grab his own crotch.

"Oh, it is not a dream," Gintoki murmurs. "You're really here."

At the sight of him grabbing his bulge, Hijikata flinches. "Teme! Is that how you tell you are not in a dream? Why not I punch you to make sure of that huh?"

"No," Gintoki drawls lazily. "I remembered I'm still a man after fighting that alien sword. Good it is safe down there."

Hijikata scoffs. "It is all you worried about. Next time we cross swords, I attack there first."

Gintoki remains quiet or rather settles himself on a soft smile. Hijikata ignores it with a twitch of his eyes, rejecting his silent invitation. Hijikata very well knows that if he plays along and smiles back, Shinpachi is going to boil his head watching two men in the heat later. The thought of disgracing himself before an underage kid is horrifying that Hijikata takes a deep inhale and exhale of the nicotine breath.

"How rude," Gintoki voices again. "Stop polluting my air, jerk. Is this how you watch over me?"

"Well you only have me who is free enough to warm the floorboard next to you. Be thankful," Hijikata states. "I would love to return and finish my reports. But off day is meant for rest."

"So you choose to rest with me?" Gintoki interrupts, again with the smile echoing invitation to his body.

This silver head will not give up! Hijikata grinds his teeth on his cigarette.

"Go back to sleep," Hijikata sighs, pretending to be unperturbed and he twists off the bud of his cigarette on a nearby empty plate. "I'll stop smoking for now."

Another beat of silence enters. Gintoki stubbornly stays awake, not wavering his gaze on the vice chief who, amazingly, is well entertained at the sight of the frays torn from the floorboard. Afternoon wind blows in, the metal rods hit among them, chiming a calm melody.

"I'm cold."

At the sound of Gintoki's purring voice, Hijikata flinches again. He glances at Gintoki before looking around. "Let me see if I can find a blanket."

Hijikata moves to stand up when his hand is grabbed by Gintoki, stopping him from moving away. The fingers lace with one another, palm against palm while their eyes lock on one another.

"This will do it," Gintoki smiles hoping to chuckle but it will be too painful for his injured torso.

Hijikata succumbs to his will and smiles back. "You sure?"

The bigger hand grips harder. "Can I ask for more?"

"Don't bet on it," Hijikata returns the grip with a tighter squeeze. "You just touched your crotch with this hand just now, didn't you, baka Yorozuya?"

Gintoki scrunches his face alittle. "What? Are you disgusted?"

Hijikata stretches his smile into a wolf grin. Curious, Gintoki creases his brows until he sees what Hijikata intends to do. The vice chief raises their locked hands. Hijikata brings Gintoki's hand to his lips, his nose nuzzling between knuckles and pleasantly breathing in the scent.

"Digusted, you say?" Hijikata chuckles lowly. "Tobacco definitely smells better than this."

A vein pops on Gintoki's forehead as he quickly sits up. In reflex, Hijikata resists him from getting closer by resting a palm on Gintoki's chest.

"Oi, you're not supposed to move," Hijikata tries to push him down gently but Gintoki does not budge.

"Whose fault is it?" Gintoki pulls Hijikata with the hands, hoping to steal a kiss from those lips."You provoked me. Now you want to play innocent. Cruel, just cruel, Hijikata-kun. Do you like to torture your sick lover like this? This is unbecoming of you."

"Said enough?" Hijikata shoots him a pissed off look.

Gintoki hates it when Hijikata gives him that look. Reluctantly, Gintoki lies back and shoves away Hijikata's hand off his grip. He turns his head to face away from Hijikata. The younger lad sure knows how to hurt him where it hurts.

Thinking that Hijikata shows up to take care of him, Gintoki is expecting a miracle. No way the demon vice chief will show compassion and love openly. Hijikata is never an embodiement of tender loving care.

"Get out," Gintoki pouts. "Don't come here just to sit there. Sharing my oxygen with the likes of you is pain in the ass."

"Fine," Hijikata makes a move, always having low tolerance to Gintoki's whining. "Sounds like Shinpachi is back, anyway."

"Thank goodness. I thought you will never leave. Take away your wasted cigarette with ya-"

His mouth is silenced by Hijikata's lips over his before he plants kisses on each of Gintoki's eyelids. Gintoki looks up at the hovering lad, astonished.

"This," Hijikata smiles. "Definitely better than tobacco."

"Hijikata," Gintoki mutters his name.

"Hurry up and get better. You know where to find me," Hijikata says casually before knocking their foreheads together.

Gintoki smiles back with angry brows, hurt by the soft headbang. Hijikata straightens up and picks up his burnt cigarette before opening the door.

"Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi stands at the door. "Thank you for staying. Do you want to wait alittle longer? We can eat ABC soup together."

Hijikata glances at Gintoki once last time before sliding the door behind him.

"I've already eaten," Hijikata lights another cigarette in his mouth. "It is much more delicious than some boring ABC soup. Not my kind of food at all. Anyways, I'm going off now. Call me when you need me."

"I understand, Hijikata-san," Shinpachi bows behind him as the respected man walks away. "Take care on your way back."

The warmth of his lips linger on Gintoki's lips as he closes his eyes with a small grin.

"Baka Mayora."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another drabble from me! Hope you enjoy this one. Haha. It's funny and I can't wait to share it with ya!**

 **Leave me a review or prompt! Critics welcome! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **"Hijikata is way too nice to be called a demon. Call him stupid."**

 **~ Gintoki**

* * *

After a bowl of Hijikata special for lunch, the vice-chief of Shinsengumi walks along the streets where shops are opened and displaying all their items for sale. He lights a cigarette and pockets his hands, enjoying the benefit of being alone for a moment before resuming duty with the others. As he makes his way down, he glances at some eye-catching materials which are mostly jewelries and accessories.

When Hijikata lifts his gaze from the items, he sees a woman with a toddler wrapped by her chest, staring desperately at something inside the bakery. Hijikata becomes distracted as he slows down his stride and observes the woman. Her clothes are tattered and dull, its green colour almost faded into grey. She is probably homeless. The toddler suddenly speaks, pointing at the bakery at what seems to be the reason for his babbling.

"Sorry, my child," the woman with a small bun of hair shakes her head. "We can't afford it."

The child bursts into tears as the woman hurries her steps away from the bakery. She gently shakes him to stop crying but he does not stop.

"Excuse me, Miss. You dropped something."

The woman makes a swift turn only to find a envelope of money shoved to her hand. She looks ahead and finds the back of the black uniformed officer. She instantly bows a loud thanks.

Hijikata has some change so why not?

The next day, Hijikata walks the same street and to his surprise, the woman reappears at the bakery. Instead of looking inside the bakery, she stands there as though she is waiting for someone. Hijikata scrunches his face and continues to walk looking forward.

"Officer!" the woman approaches him. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Hijikata replies coldly.

"The money yesterday-"

"You don't have to pay me back," Hijikata interrupts her, blowing a puff at the sides.

The woman shakes her head. "Actually, officer, I lost them."

Hijikata drops his eyelids halfway, deadpanned. Without thinking twice, Hijikata pulls out his wallet and hands her the same amount of money.

"Thank you, Officer! You're very kind!"

"Please take care of it."

Hijikata pockets his wallet and leaves the woman behind him. Maybe this time is not really from his change but it is a small amount as compared to what he is paid. She will be alright now.

The next day, Hijikata can hardly walk when he lays his eyes at the bakery. Not only that woman is there again but seven more women like her too. Each of them has a toddler wrapped by their chests. Feeling as though he is taken advantage, Hijikata wants to turn around and take a detour. Cries emitted from the babies stop him. Those poor children deserves a good bread.

With a heavy heart, Hijikata proceeds to approach them. They gather around Hijikata, explaining to him that their husbands are sent to the countryside to work in the farms. It has been a month since they left and there is no news or money from them. These women can barely feed their children. Listening to their story, Hijikata is touched and willing to help.

A month's salary gone in an instance. Hijikata still keeps his head up and walks forward.

The next day, Hijikata deliberately carries extra cash in his pockets, from which he saved in the bank. He is prepared to buy those children food again. The women welcome him and he distributes the money equally. The children cheer and embrace him as a thanks.

The next week, Hijikata walks with weight on his shoulders, knowing well he cannot afford to give them money anymore. What is left in his wallet are for his expenses until the next month salary. When he gets closer to the spot in front of the bakery, he gapes to only find the woman he met from the very beginning.

She sees Hijikata coming and this time she runs to him. Hijikata makes a step back, afraid to disappoint her that he cannot give her money anymore.

"Hijikata-san!" she cheers in front of Hijikata.

"Gomen, Miss," Hijikata raises both his hands. "I can't give you anymore."

Surprisingly, she chuckles at him. "It's okay. Our husbands are back!"

Hijikata bats his eyes, staring at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes," she nods with a smile. "It is like our prayers are finally heard. Our husbands has been abused by their boss back there and couldn't leave until they earn him a fortune. Someone fought against the boss and they finally are freed and returned to us. They do bring back some money but only enough to support us for now. I'm sorry we cannot pay you back at the moment."

"Ah, it's alright," Hijikata looks away, hiding his blush. "You can take your time paying back. It's good news your husbands can support all of you as of now."

"Thank you, Hijikata-san," she smiles and raises a plate of mochi sweets. "We made these for you. It is what our family is best for. Please have some."

"You don't have to trouble yourselves," Hijikata takes the plate and smiles. "Thank you anyway."

The woman and her son bow at Hijikata who bows back. The child waves back at Hijikata and he waves back too.

"Bye bye, Papa Mayora!"

Hijikata cringes and snarls. "Ahh? What did that kid say?!"

"Excuse me, Sir. You dropped something."

"Ahh?"

Pissed, Hijikata turns angrily to his right and has his lips pecked with another pair of lips. He looks into the red eyes dawning on him. His mind quickly registers that it is none other than Baka Yorozuya, Gintoki. Hijikata frowns knowing they just literally kissed in public. The silverhead appears as emotionless as always, towering behind Hijikata.

A glint of mischief shines on the red orbs as Gintoki slides his hand under Hijikata's jacket. The uniformed man jumps back at the same time adjusting his hold of the plate.

"Oi, what's the big idea?!" Hijikata yells at the silverhead. "Are you stupid?! Can't you tell where we are?!"

"Ah?" Gintoki huffs shortly. "What are you expecting? I'm just helping you take out your mayo bottle."

The silverhead shakes the bottle in his hand for Hijikata to see. Coming alittle closer, Gintoki squirts the bottle over the mochi, topping them with the yellow condiment. Hijikata scrunches his face hard, turning beet-red.

"There," Gintoki smiles. "You can eat them now."

"Were you the one who brought their husbands back?" Hijikata directly asks him. "Were you that asshole who teaches that kid to call me that?"

Gintoki stretches a proud smile. "Ma, it was a coincidence. We were catching bugs at the hills and somehow ended up there."

"Somehow? How the hell did that happened?! You need two days to travel to the countryside!"

"Oi, oi. Stop underestimating us," Gintoki yaps back. "My scooter and Sadaharu can do it less than a day."

Hijikata clicks his tongue. "What kind of bug are you catching that you have to end up there, Teme? Saa, I cannot believe you can drag your lazy ass around to catch some stupid bug."

"The bug is an Amanto in a freaking suit, baka mayora," Gintoki furrows his brows. "He's like some prick bullying farmers. When he tried to behead a farmer for giving him one less kilogram of the yield, we the incredible Yorozuya jumped in and gave him that missing kilogram with our fists."

"You help them?" Hijikata bats his eyes, thinking about the homeless women. "But how can they afford to pay you? They have hardly for themselves."

"They give me back my husband," Gintoki puts it simply, flicking his eyebrows teasingly. "Ya see, my husband is not into farming but he is a perfect example of a goofball, going around town and giving money from his pocket and savings. That's what I call ultimate stupid and pain in the ass. Doesn't he know? I need money too and I have two children to feed."

The uniformed lad bows his head lowly, smoke coming out of his ears. Hijikata is beyond shocked that Gintoki knew it all along and even went ahead in solving those women's troubles. Being told like that, Hijikata is perspiring in red hot embarrassment.

Amused at his younger lover's reaction, Gintoki smirks. "Oi, how did you do that? Smoking through your ears? Ah re, your face is all red. Do you want to pee? Hijikata-kun, it's not good to hold it in."

"I want to kill you, Baka Yorozuya!" Hijikata swings his arm to punch Gintoki but the taller lad dodges with a burst of laughter. "Who're you calling husband, baka permed silver hair? You become a woman, ah? Who took away your Tama, ah?"

"It's a metaphor! Metaphor! Do you go to school?! Here I am trying to be the hero of the day, romantic as well. But when you have a stupid lover, everything goes wrong!"

Hijikata stiffens like getting poked at all sides, cheeks blooming out of control. "Uruse na! I never asked you to be hero, bakayaro!"

Gintoki sighs and slides one arm into his kimono. "Fine. I'll just walk away then."

"Hold on, Shiroyasha-san," Hijikata grabs him by the back of the collar. "You think I didn't notice you took my wallet too."

"Eh?" Gintoki giggles nervously. "It must have stuck to the mayo bottle-"

Hijikata drags him into the nearby love hotel. "You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me and feed me these mochi."

"That was my plan! I was going to take you there!"

"And spent my money on this."

"Well, it can't be helped. You are richer than me."

"More like you are broke and I'm not!"

"Let's get the honeymoon suite, Hiji-baby."

"Stop embarrassing me out open, idiot! I have an image to uphold."

"Image my ass, Hijibaka! If there is any image of you, it is only for me to see."

"What did you say-"

"There, there. Be a good boy and chew on that mochi!" Gintoki carries the man with puffed cheeks over his shoulders. "We're gonna have a long night tonight."

* * *

Hope you like it! Thank you for reading! See ya again!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hellow Mina-san! How are you? Haha here's another drabble from me. This chap is like crack humor but not so weird as Sorachi's ideas haha. I tried and hope you like it!**

 **A massive thanks for everyone who favourites and follows this story! Feels so appreciated! Ginhiji rocks the world. Love to hear from you! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Dessert? Well, just Gintoki in an apron will do. Mayo topping please.**

 **~ Hijikata**

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! My name is Hasegawa aka Madao-san des! I will be your MC for tonight. What is so special about tonight, you may ask? Well, lo and behold, in commemorating one of our Devas' birthday, Otose-san, we will conduct a Parfait competition, Mina-san!"

The crowd cheers below the stage as Hasegawa in his cardboard suit waves both hands high, imitating the excitement. Everyone is hyped up for the competition, sparkly eyes set on the stage. Adorned by colourful lights, the stage marks as one of the biggest stages they ever built for this celebration. The competition is the main highlight of the night in Kabuki District.

Hasegawa smiles from ear to ear and speaks through his microphone. "We have altogether 6 pairs of contestants standing behind their kitchen table, ever ready to make their best kind of parfait. The winner who gets the most points from our judges will win 1 year supply of Parfaits! Isn't that incredible or what?!"

The MC walks further to the table of judges and introduces them. "Let's introduce our judges! First, we have Saigo-san! Second, Tama-san! And last but not least, our guest of honour, and also birthday girl, Otose-san!"

A large applause comes after the introduction. Hasegawa returns to the center of stage. "Now lets go over the rules. The contestants are given ten minutes to prepare a parfait from the ingredients in the fridge allocated in every cubicle. They can use any utensil provided. But hear this one closely. No wasting of ingredients or eating them. If caught, you will be disqualified. That is the end of the rules. So contestants, are you ready?!"

"Yeah!" the contestants cheer twice as loud as Hasegawa.

"On count of three," Hasegawa points the popper to the sky and shoots its contents with a bang. "Three! Time starts now!"

The crowd gives their loudest cheer as the contestants rush to prepare the dessert.

"Aneuhe! Aneuhe!" Shinpachi panicks when he sees her sister lights up the stove. "We're making parfaits! Not omelette!"

Otae hums behind her poker smile. "Shin-chan, listen to your older sister. I really believe my Tamagoyaki will taste nice with Bargain Dash."

Shinpachi drops his forehead against the tabletop. "Don't bet on it, Aneuhe."

"This is our chance, Elizabeth! If we win this, we can lure the shogun with one year supply of ice-creams and trick him to eating them, making him fat and unfit to become the leader of our country! Sometimes a samurai must adopt a cunning method even if it has to do with ice-cream! We'll show him who is cool! Let's start!" Katsura pulls his sleeves up and opens the ice cream box. "Shibata."

Elizabeth raises a sign saying. "What's wrong?"

Katsura looks at Elizabeth. "Hand me a spoon. It's Nutella ice cream. I cannot let the judges eat this."

"It's your favourite," Elizabeth raises another sign with half-closed eyes.

"It's not favourite! It's Ka-tsu-tsu-ra, da!" the samurai replies with spoon in his mouth.

"Captain Katsura, Elizabeth, disqualified!"

"This is my chance to win Gin-san for myself! If I win this for him, we will be making S&M plays every night! Kyaaaa! I can't wait! He definitely will love strawberries- Oi! What are you doing, Tsukuyo-san?!" Sarutobi squeals when Tsukuyo covers the kunai in the parfait cup with vanilla ice-cream.

The blonde lady looks at the ninja girl. "Surprise element will make our parfait stand out."

"No it won't!" Sarutobi throws strawberries at Tsukuyo. "Why the hell did I even pair with you?!"

"No one else will."

"Sarutobi, Tsukuyo, disqualified!"

"Tama-san! I will show you the man I am. I can make parfaits and show you I'm capable to do anything for you. Now I have to cut the bananas. Chief!" Yamazaki cries when his partner starts munching on the yellow fruit. "Don't!"

"Gomen, Zaki!" Kondo laughs. "Suddenly, seeing all the bananas makes me hungry!"

"Gorilla-chief!"

"Yamazaki, Kondo, disqualified!"

"Yare, yare. A bunch of idiots dares to enter the competition but cannot even keep up with the rules. What a pain in the ass," Gintoki sighs behind a smirk, looking at the contestants who are leaving the stage.

After a brief sneering chuckle, Gintoki dawns on his nearly finished parfait in which he puts his favourite strawberries, pudding jelly and chocolate candies mixed inside vanilla and strawberry ice cream. The sight of the perfectly combined ingredients is so irresistible that Gintoki drools and resists his inner demon not to eat it now.

The other demon however is calmly sitting on his stool, unmoved.

"Oi Teme!" Gintoki barks at his partner. "Don't just sit there! Help me out!"

Hijikata snarls. "Ah?! No way I'm doing this! Just because you don't have anyone else to pair up with you, you drag me in. What a joke. I have plenty of reports to do."

"Stop being a naggy woman and come here!" Gintoki orders, with one hand holding an ice-cream scoop.

Hijikata however is in a daze, watching how the pink apron with pink frills hugs the silverhead's body tightly. If only he is holding a bowl of mayonnaise instead, Hijikata will definitely jump on him and lick any mayonnaise spillled on his body.

That is a dessert right there. Hijikata grins.

"Oi Mayora!"

The ice-cream scoop hits his head, ceasing his daydream. The vice-chief pouts, rubbing his wound. "What, baka Yorozuya?!"

Gintoki holds out his parfait cup for Hijikata to see. "What do you think? Do you think we can win?"

Hijikata looks up at the crimson eyes instead, which are eagerly waiting for something good out of Hijikata's mouth. Gintoki looks back like a child showing his parents his grade A paper. A hard swallow is all Hijikata does, trying to tame his desires from kissing those lips. It annoys him how Gintoki is completely clueless at the way he acts around Hijikata, especially in that cute outfit.

Have mercy on me, Hijikata cusses in his head and looks into Gintoki's eyes. "It's trash. I won't eat such a thing."

The eyebrows dip in anger as Gintoki blinks away. "Whatever! I'm just asking the wrong guy!"

Hijikata huffs and looks away. He just has a weird way of expressing himself when he is around Gintoki. Of course he wants to praise the silverhead and makes him happy. But if Gintoki is going to smile with sparkly eyes and bear in mind, in that outfit of all things, hell breaks loose.

Shinsengumi will need to find a new vice-chief and Otose will regret having a parfait near her on her birthday ever again.

In short, Hijikata will suck Gintoki's cream in front of everyone. Period.

"You only have one minute left!" Hasegawa announces loudly along with restlessness from the spectators.

"Move, you ass!" Gintoki grumbles.

Hijikata stammers. "W-what now?!"

"Get the whipped cream in the fridge! In the fridge!"

"I know! I know!" Hijikata rushes to the fridge and opens the door. "Which one?"

"Ah?! Can't you read? Don't tell me you can't read katakana, Teme!"

"Uruse nah! I can read dammit! I'm asking which one-"

"Red cap! Red cap! Ah, where is the chocolate sauce bottle? I thought I saw it here just now!"

"Just calm down and find it slowly!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! This competition is just a joke to you, right? I'll win this on my own, baka!" Gintoki shouts as he rummages through the rack for the chocolate bottle. "Ahh here it is!"

"Thirty seconds left!"

"Kuso! The cap won't open!" Gintoki struggles to twist the cap.

"Ten seconds!"

"Yosh! It is opened!" Gintoki hurries to the parfait. "Did you put the whipped cream?"

"Yeah," Hijikata mutters, not looking at Gintoki.

"Three, two, one!"

Gintoki does not have a chance to ask Hijikata further or even take a look at the whipped cream. Quickly he swirls the chocolate sauce around the pile of whipped cream and with one pinch, Gintoki tosses a few rainbow sprinkles. A young lady appears and is ready to collect the parfait for the judges' testing. When she holds it in her hand, Gintoki flinches as he just notices the pale yellowness of the whipped cream.

His hands grab Hijikata by the jacket. "Teme, did you put your dog food inside my parfait?!"

The vice-chief refuses to look at Gintoki. "It's the only red cap I know."

"No!" Gintoki howls in mortification, dropping on his knees with his hands covering his face. Listening to the girl's footsteps, Gintoki jolts into a stand and reaches his hand out. "Wait, Miss! I have to remove something!"

"No can do, baka Sakata," Catherine sticks out her tongue and carries the parfait away.

"Don"t worry, Yorozuya," Hijikata folds his arms and manages to grin with creasing brows. "It's low fat mayo. The almighty flavour will win this competition."

The silverhead drops his head still bowing low. "Whatever. It's over. I'm going home."

"Oi," Hijikata grabs his hand, the attached hands hidden under the table. "Don't give up."

"What makes you think anyone will be happy eating mayo with ice cream, huh?!" Gintoki barks back.

Hijikata blinks. "I will be happy."

Reached his limit of patience, Gintoki clicks his tongue. "Forget it. Let go my hand."

"No," Hijikata sighs. "Stay until the results are out."

"Why would I want to disgrace myself?"

"Baka," Hijikata lets out a soothing voice, enough to make Gintoki look at him endearingly. "A samurai won't run away from a fight."

The hand of Hijikata laces their fingers with Gintoki's, clasping their hands tightly. Gintoki can feel Hijikata's upbeat pulse against his.

"A lover doesn't give up from a fight too. We'll win."

Embarrassed, Gintoki looks forward, letting the silver locks hide his reddened cheeks. "You're an idiot. Please remind me why I want to be with you."

Hijikata chuckles. "I'm the only one you can love and hate, fight and kiss, curse and beg, and many more. We both can always do both ways."

"Bahahaha!" Gintoki throws his head back for a loud laughter. "Pervert Hijikata is hilarious."

"Shut up!" Hijikata bites on his cigarette and looks at the judges scooping the parfaits to taste them. "Seriously, having the judges who have lack of expressions is troublesome. I can't tell whether they like it or not. What do you think, Gintoki?"

Hijikata looks at the silverhead who is not even looking at the judges. He is looking at Hijikata rather attentively, wearing a smirk that speaks thousands of ways Gintoki wants to do with him. Hijikata grits his teeth, annoyed at his loss of focus on the competition.

"Oi, look at the judges, Yorozuya!"

"Ne, Hijikata. Are you happy?"

"Ah? What are you talking-"

"Holding my hand so tightly?"

"A-As if I-I will!" Hijikata looks away. "Seriously, pay attention-"

A quick tug pulls Hijikata nearer to Gintoki, Hijikata feeling his waist touching his. "Answer me."

This time, it is Gintoki's hand becoming the dominant one, pinning Hijikata down with the clasp of hands. Hijikata is blooming red that he can melt all the ice cream around him.

"Too close," Hijikata mutters.

"Ah?"

"Too close! You're getting too close!" Hijikata whispers in his high pitched voice.

"Don't blame me. You're the one pulling me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Hijikata-kun, can you resist me alittle? People are watching us."

"Teme! You're pulling! You're pulling!" Hijikata hisses at the man's ear.

"We can kiss later and more of course. Just for now, please put down your sword."

"Stop messing with me, Gintoki!"

"There's something you wanma tell me, right? Just say it."

"Over my dead body! Teme, don't dream of me saying anything about your apron."

"Apron? I didn't say apron. So it is me and the apron? What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Ah, Hijikata! Is foreplay really necessary now? Just because you're wearing black, don't think I can't see that bulge-"

"Fine! Fine! I say it! You and the apron, it-it-"

"Yes, yes, I'm listening."

"It turns me on."

"I see," Gintoki widens his smirk and pinches the frills, twisting it playfully. "You're into this cute stuff. Why did I not think of that? Ah, because you're already cute, honey. I like you more naked."

"Urusaiiiii!" the tomato face grips Gintoki's collar and shakes it. "What are you thinking when you're talking like this right now?! Can you be more discreet?! The whole Kabuki is watching us!"

"Ano, Gin-san. Hijikata-san."

The two men turn their heads towards the MC. "What?"

"The show is finished. You guys can leave."

The two men look around and find everyone is gone. They were so caught up with their conversation that they did not pay attention to their surroundings.

"Too bad," Hasegawa chuckles nervously. "Your team didn't win."

"No way!" Hijikata leans forward. "How can mayonnaise not win?!"

Gintoki slaps his head. "Aho ka, omaera! I told you it won't work. This is coming from someone who eats nothing but parfaits, please!"

"Yeah," Hasegawa nods. "The winner was Okita-san and Kagura-chan."

"Wait, what?" Gintoki gapes. "Why? Why? Why, Hasegawa-san?"

"Why did Sougo even pair up with China?!" Hijikata fumes.

Hasegawa retreats aliltte, sweating. "They make a very delicious parfait together. The judges love it! They can feel the love the two kids put in when making it. So they won!"

"Ours was made from love too, ya know," Gintoki comments stubbornly not admitting defeat.

"But when we asked them how they feel after they won the prize..."

"I'm gonna make China fat and make her my slave," Sougo stated coldly.

Kagura flared a laugh. "Teme! I don't mind growing fat for you! It's better than having egg on rice everyday!"

Gintoki and Hijikata drop their shoulders dramatically. "That is what you call love?"

"Don't know," Hasegawa shrugs and waves a goodbye.

"Ahh, there goes my chance to indulge on parfaits all year round. It seems that losing is not really an option in this case," Gintoki claims, as his hands releases Hijikata's before cupping his bosoms. "So I choose you, Hijikata-kun. Make me feel good tonight."

"Don't take off the apron."

"Hai hai."

* * *

 **Smirk smirk haha! Hope you enjoy this piece! It's so fun for me! Let me know what you think haha!**

 **See ya again next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya again! So this story is extra special because it is pretty long. I kinda put alot of emotions into this. Maybe because I was sick as hell haha. But I think it is cute enough to post. I really hope you like it. Probably be some OOCness. Hope it is not too much of it!**

 **Response to awesome reviewers:**

 **Dragon77: Thank you so much for your review! Im so glad that u loved them! Yeah I will make more haha! Thanks so much again!**

 **pyro-icy: Hellow! I noticed you reviewed my other oneshots too! A massive thank you for your great comments and support. Really means alot to me and I will try harder to make these strories more entertaining than before. Yes Ginhiji! Love them so much hahaa! Once again, Thank you loads for giving my stories a chance to be read! See ya again!**

 **Now let's go! Hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: DEATH/TORTURE**

* * *

 **You know what's worse than an expired can of Adzuki beans?**

 **Hijikata's sour face.**

 **You just can't throw it away!**

 **~ Gintoki**

* * *

A cold hard splash of water hits a man whose hands are tied and knees burning sore for kneeling on the ground for too long. His chest reddens in lines from the strokes of the hemp whip. His breaths grow heavy and short, enduring the pain and humiliation in writhing silence.

Boots clap towards the man as he sniffs the cigarette smoke, knowing who it is to come close towards him. In one grab, the man's hair is fisted and pulled up, craning his neck too fast that a bone cracks following a slight whimper.

Squinted eyes look at the icy glare of the vice chief of Shinsengumi.

"Have you come to your senses, terrorist?" Hijikata speaks in a suave tone. "It's been five days we treated you like shit and you won't say a word about your comrades. Before I lose my sanity with you, tell me now."

The man spits on Hijikata's face and smirks his yellow stained teeth. "All of you gonna die, Bakufu dogs! Everyone who allows those aliens to walk on our land will die! This land is the land of Samurai!"

Hijikata shoots a hard kick at the man's stomach and wipes off the disgusting liquid. "Uruse!"

The man has his head hung low, squeezing in the pain that numbs his torso.

"You have a family waiting for your return," Hijikata hisses, "How long are you gonna make them wait? Tell me where your men are and I'll let you go."

A riveting series of chortles bubble from the man's throat as he glares up. "Her husband, their father is dead. Dead for his love and loyalty to the country! There is nothing you can do, bastard. I won't sell my comrades! Never!"

"You two!" Hijikata shouts at his men with the whips. "Strike him until he begs to stop! If I cannot hear him confess, you all commit seppuku."

"Teme," the man manages to burn his swollen eyes on Hijikata. "It's you who should commit seppuku."

Hijikata blinks away. "What are you waiting for?! New Year? Hit him!"

The interrogation continues with ceaseless torment on the old Joui's body. Hijikata fixes his eyes on the face of the wrongdoer whose face dampens with sweat and blood. The cell walls amplify the man's cries but Hijikata shows no pity for a criminal like him.

This man was arrested for planting bombs in the busiest shopping mall in town. If it was not because of Shinsengumi's intelligence and flawless infiltration, many lives would be taken and Edo would grieve for one of the biggest massacre in history. These anti-Foreigners terrorists continue to brew fear in the hearts of civillians but the Shinsengumi will continue to stop them whenever and wherever they can.

This is the job of Hijikata Toushiro, basically his everyday life as a Shinsengumi officer, and in addition with the vice-chief role, he handles plenty on his plate. Hijikata has to admit that interrogation is the most exhausting task among the rest because no one else can do it properly besides him. Sougo is obviously capable but he rather chooses to slack somewhere instead of aiding his rival.

There is more than just physical fatigue. Everytime he enters the torture room, he is one with the darkness looming in the corners, his heart knows no empathy or kindness. Hijikata is easily possessed by the demon that once came to life when robbers took away his brother's eyes. His body moves by its own, exploiting any means to get what he wanted, even if he has to stain the whole cell with blood again. And everytime he leaves the torture room, he will return to his own room and only leave after a whole box of cigarettes is taken.

"Fuku-chou!"

One of the officers snaps Hijikata from his thoughts. "What?"

The other officer places two fingers at the unconscious man's neck, twice to be sure and he looks at his partner before looking at Hijikata. He shakes his head in dismay, fear evident in his brows only because of the incoming wrath from their vice chief.

Apparently, Hijikata turns around and pockets his hands. "Wash it clean and inform the office. I'll have Yamazaki to contact his family."

"Yes sir!"

Dropped the cigarette off his lips, he takes a new one and lights it up. He exits the cell and into the counter to be greeted by Yamazaki and Kondo.

"Toshi, how is-"

"Yamazaki, prepare death certificate and inform his family," Hijikata ignores Kondo and instructs Yamazaki who quickly bows in obedience. "I'm gonna get my lunch, Kondo-san. I'm starving. Excuse me."

Kondo watches Hijikata march out of the room steathily, still having his head high and his back as cold as ever.

"That is our vice-chief, alright," Yamazaki giggles nervously in front of his chief. "He never shows any sign of regret or fear after losing a criminal's life. He's going to indulge his mayonnaise like nothing happened."

The chief sighs loudly which is very unlike him. "Do you really think he's going to eat?"

"Won't he, Chief?" Yamazaki wonders.

"If anything, he's gonna overdosed himself with tobacco. That's for sure," Kondo sighs again and enters the door to the prison cells.

Yamazaki looks back at the exit where the vice-chief is long gone from there. "Hijikata-san, will you be alright?"

On his fourth cigarette, Hijikata strolls down the path where civilians occupy to walk or sell their goods. He does not realise how far he walks from the prison but he can tell it has been more than an hour and his boots start to bite on his toes. His mind is still empty and so is his heart. He should not have met that man's family for he is burdened now by the guilt of killing the man. It is unlike him to be wavered by this.

Hijikata sighs, still regreting to have memory of tears running down from the children's faces. He should not have visited them.

"Oi, Kagura! Don't hit it too hard! You're gonna damage the tiles! They don't come cheap, baka!"

The hysteric panic voice belonging to someone Hijikata knows too well reaches him and he stops his stride. His expression appears surprised when he looks up at the trio on a roof of a longhouse.

"I am only making it fit, Gin-chan!" yells the orange haired girl in olive sleeve coat and pants as she strikes the hammer to the nail that causes a tile to shoot up into the sky.

"Baka! Where's your sense of shape, Kagura? Girls are supposed to be good in this. Don't you always compare scores of your tetris games and laugh at other girls' pathetic scores?!" Gintoki nags as he pulls her arms away from hitting the tiles again. "Oi, Pattsan! Help her with the tiles!"

The boy ignores his boss as his ears are plugged with earpieces listening to his all time pop star singing about her father's censored stuff. Gintoki tosses a tile at him so quick that Shinpachi turns to have his cheek rammed by the tile, earning a red bruise.

"Gin-san! What was that for?!" Shinpachi growls, rubbing his cheek.

Gintoki huffs. "For being a slacker. Gin-san don't remember raising a megane who slacks!"

"What about you?! You're reading Jump just now!"

"What? Gin-san deserves a break."

"You're like that from the moment you come up here, Gin-san! Only Kagura and I are doing our job."

"Oi, oi. It is what supervisor does, Pattsan!" Gintoki snarls, letting go of Kagura and crosses his arms. "Supervising is not an easy job, you kids."

Gintoki could have continued his nagging until his eyes caught sight of Hijikata below. The vice-chief instantly looks away when their eyes make contact and intends to make a move. It is not a good idea to meet the troublemaker now. Their meeting can only spark another useless fight and with the demons still whispering in his ears, Hijikata will end up hurting his lover.

The last thing he wants right now is Gintoki.

"Oi, watch out."

"Huh?" Hijikata looks up again and gasps as Gintoki dives towards him. Unprepared to catch him, Hijikata falls back against the ground, while the silverhead straddles him.

Hijikata readies his fist to punch him but the view above him captures his breath. The scorching sunlight hidden behind the silver perms causes the man's face concealed in a shadow, only revealing his downcast red eyes. White teeth stretches a smile for Hijikata.

"Call yourself a policeman but you can't even catch a falling civilian," Gintoki says in amusement. "Did all the cholestrol you gain slow down your reflexes, Baka Mayora?"

"Get off me."

The smile on the Yorozuya boss fades a little as he looks straight into the empty indigo eyes beneath him. The blank stare speak no emotion and his lips can barely clip on the white stick.

"Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi calls out his name. "Gin-san! What are you doing?! You can get arrested hitting a policeman, Gin-san!"

"It looks fun! Can I jump too?" Kagura stands at the edge ready to leap.

"Don't do it, Kagura-chan! Gin-san, stop her! Ano, Gin-san?" Shinpachi notices the awkward pause between the two men below, as none of them is raising a fist or spew a curse at one another. Something is wrong.

Gintoki eventually stands up and before Hijikata can budge, Gintoki grabs him by the collar and drags him away.

"Gin-san?!" Shinpachi shouts feeling worried.

The silverhead boss flashes an evil smirk. "He's gonna help me buy drinks!"

"Eh?" Shinpachi gasps.

"Then buy me a mango smoothie!" Kagura waves happily.

Shinpachi chortles, "I want Pepsi!"

"Hai, hai! Don't damage anything when I'm away!" Gintoki warns them.

The two men make their way to a nearby stall, Gintoki moving forward while Hijikata lets his boots drag against the sand. Bylookers give weird glances at them, thinking that Hijikata has fainted but he is wide awake, calmly allowing the silver head pull him like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi, Yorozuya. Let go of me."

"Uruse!"

"If you don't, I'm gonna arrest you."

"Go ahead. Handcuff me."

"I'm giving you another chance. Let-"

"I'm not letting go."

Pissed off with his stubborness, Hijikata wraps his arms around Gintoki's waist from behind and in one flip, he hurls the man's head against the ground. The collison of the head to the ground is not heard as Gintoki manages to land his hands first and in return he thrusts a kick on Hijikata, flinging the body into the alley.

Hijikata cusses in pain and as soon as Gintoki jumps at him, he swings a fist and they exchange fists and blocks, until the younger lad trips on his own footing and is about to fall back again.

His collar is gripped by Gintoki and their foreheads smash in one loud hit. Red eyes stare deep into the half-lidded indigo eyes.

"What?" Hijikata mutters softly in between breaths.

Gintoki stays quiet, which is unlike him when they are alone like this. His silence seems harmless but it is wrecking Hijikata's nerves, lighting up a fire in his heart for it is burning larger by every second. Hijikata pulls away that is barely successful as the hold on his collar is stronger, pinning him down where Gintoki wants him to be.

"Let go," Hijikata manages a rebuttal, sounding humiliating and weak.

The increasing warmth in his chest spreads like wildfire, his body surrendering to the fist holding him down. He starts to understand why the criminal's death affects him. He was not this weak until he met Gintoki. The silverhead taught him to feel what he swore not to feel again.

Love, kindness, family.

All those that Hijikata chose to forget and never revisit, they are reminded by Gintoki. The silverhead is not one who openly expresses these values but anyone can learn them from the way he acts around the Yorozuya kids and Kabuki civilians, the way he put his life on the line for strangers and the way he can just look into Hijikata's eyes and know he has to give his time and attention on his secret lover.

Why? Why do you care so much, Yorozuya? I never asked for this! Stop inciting these unnecessary feelings in me! I don't want to feel weak! I don't want to feel hopeless! I hate this feeling of guilt! Stop messing with me and let me go!

Hijikata strikes a fist onto Gintoki which is easily caught by Gintoki and that is not what he only caught.

His lips latch over the younger ones, tongues swirling in between. The kiss is not about making love but it is filled with pouring concern, soothing every tensed muscle in Hijikata. The clenched fist is opened and laced with Gintoki's long fingers. Moans escape Hijikata, his nerves that are once numb and cold are now churning and sending tremors throughout his body.

Stealing all his breaths, Gintoki pins him against the wall and breaks the kiss. He watches the lad still looking lost and confused, eyes looking down while his lips reddened and moist.

Gintoki's large hand cups Hijikata's cheek and directs his eyes back on Gintoki. "You let go first."

"What?"

"Whatever that turns you sour."

Hijikata hisses and bites the man's hand. Gintoki smirks at the soft clench of teeth, knowing the young man is hiding his embarrassment.

"Stop being cute. I will strip you."

"Who're you calling cute?" Hijikata speaks, still biting. "What do you want anyway? Leaving those kids doing that dangerous job, I can arrest you."

Gintoki looks away, ruffling his silver hair. "It's not that I'm worried about you or anything. Seeing you with a moppy face pisses me off. I can't just leave you like that. If I know what's up and it is something stupid, I will just punch you right at your face, baka."

Releasing the hand with a bite mark, Hijikata buries his face on Gintoki's chest. Gintoki looks down at the silent ball of dark green hair below him, thinking perhaps he has a hard day again. His arms eventually wrap around the vice chief in a tight hug, Gintoki nuzzling his face at the crook of the younger lad's neck.

"Gintoki."

"Hmm?"

"Do your rules include abandoning your family to protect your country?"

"Listen, Hijikata-kun," Gintoki sounds amused. "Anywhere within the reach of my sword is my country. Anyone who comes here and messes with my people, I'll cut them down."

"That really sounds like you," Hijikata states, stretching a smile that Gintoki cannot see. "Simple and idiotic."

"Oi, oi. At least I don't come up with forty plus articles of Shitty codes that all end about commiting seppuku. Talk about creativity!"

Hijikata snaps his head up and glares at Gintoki. "Ah? What did you say? Shitty codes, you say? Let go of me!"

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Gintoki finally gets to see those lively indigo eyes. "So when are you going to leave me for your country?"

Hijikata struggles to be released from Gintoki's arms. "Who're saying that I'm leaving?! And what makes you think you're my family, ah?! You're just my stupid pervert boyfriend who will hunt me down if I try to walk away from you."

"Aww now you're sweet, Hijikata-kun. Can I eat you?"

Two fists hammer the silverhead. "Control yourself!"

"What's the big idea?! My head hurts, Mayora!" An envelope is thrown at Gintoki who catches it. "What is this?"

"Buy those kids their drinks and a decent meal. Yours too."

"Oi, are you sure?" Gintoki brightens up seeing the content of the envelope.

"It's not much. You won't earn as much fixing an orphanage rooftop anyways. That should cover any tiles that China girl ruined."

As Hijikata walks away, Gintoki gapes in surprise. "How did you know about the orphanage, Hijikata-kun?!"

The uniformed lad looks over his shoulder with genuinely delighted eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the vice-chief of Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushiro. Of course I know what's going around here."

Gintoki snorts and curves out a smile. "Baka Mayora acting so tough suddenly. And stalking me too, gross!"

"I said the same to you!" Hijikata yells back and walks away. "Ahh, waste of my time coming here! I need my Hijikata special rice bowl!"

Marching into the crowd, Hijikata carries a smile in his eyes and Gintoki watches him from behind, feeling relieved.

Guess meeting Gintoki was not a bad idea. He just knows how to make Hijikata feel alive again.

* * *

 **Let me hear what you think! Hope you enjoy this drabble!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another drabble from me! I've written this a few weeks before and was really reluctant to post it. I wrote it on a whim, so I didn't have time to edit. The reason I will post it today is because I kinda have a writers block haha! But seriously, this drabble is good, Believe me! It's just that it is way different and longer from the previous ones. It is set in a more deep angsty tone than the previous ones. If you like angsty, please read on. If you don't, let's wait for the next drabble yeah.**

 **I really think it is worth the read though. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everything Gintoki do, he stirs me up all the time.**

 **The worst thing, he doesn't even know it.**

 **~ Hijikata**

* * *

 **Day One...**

On one lazy morning, the Yorozuya trio sit around doing their own things. Shinpachi is occupied doing the laundry, Kagura watching the tele and Gintoki lying on the couch with a Jump magazine to read.

"Gin-san, it's not good for your eyesight if you read while lying down," Shinpachi argues when he enters with a basket of dried clothes.

Gintoki sighs and flips to the next page, "Are you sure about that? I can see you left my boxers back at the kitchen."

"Really?!" Shinpachi panicks running back to see the strawberry patterned boxers on the floor. "Dammit."

"And Pattsan, for someone wearing a megane," Gintoki slurs as he sits up and puts away his magazine. "You should be worrying about your eyesight rather than worrying about mine."

"This is just a coincidence! I don't know how you do it but you did not see it fall!" the boy is stubborn to admit defeat.

Kagura smirks, "Shut up, Shinpachi! I'm watching Ladies Four right now! I can't listen if you're making so much noise."

"Why not you help me with the laundry instead of watching that crap?"

"What are you calling crap, Teme?! And why would I want to dirty my hands touching Gin-chan boxers?!"

"It's clean! I just washed them! You should learn if you don't know! You're a girl! You need to train yourself doing household chores!"

"You're not my mother in law!"

"Dondake?!"

"Uruse nah!" Gintoki hits both their heads with the magazine. "Can you two behave like good citizens and not make so much noise? Pity Gin-san. That old hag will barge in because you guys will disturb her sleep."

The two kids pout and look away from each other. The silverhead returns to his couch and observes the two continuing doing what they are doing earlier. It is becoming obvious to Gintoki that the roles of a boy and a girl have changed from his time to theirs. He cannot argue much since he never really lived with a woman when he was in Shinpachi's age. Gintoki is used to take care of everything by himself, to a point that he believes he deserves a break when he gets older.

Thankfully, Shinpachi is around to help him. He should teach Kagura how to help Shinpachi one day.

A phone rings disrupting his thoughts. Gintoki drags his body to the table and picks it up.

"Hai, Mosh mosh. Yorozuya Gin desu."

"Ah, Gin."

Gintoki widens his eyes hearing Hijikata on the other side that he signals Kagura to lower the volume of the tele.

"Are you free to talk?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gintoki answers, smiling in his heart. He has been waiting for the vice chief to call him. After all, the only time they can talk normally is on the phone. "What is it?"

"Well," Hijikata dreads his words. "About tonight, I can't make it."

Gintoki instantly frowns. "Why?"

"I'm given an undercover job."

"Until when?" Gintoki cuts his speech quickly.

Hijikata pauses for a moment, knowing Gintoki is mad. "I don't know. It depends when I can finish it."

"Can't you give me a date?"

"That's impossible."

"What do you mean impossible?! Then, tell me what's the case and I-"

"No, Gin. This is top secret. I won't let you snoop around."

"It's been a month, bastard! A month!" Gintoki emphasizes indirectly, so that the kids will not understand. Those kids especially Shinpachi will always lend an ear.

It has been a month Hijikata is tied down with work and they have not seen each other for that long. Tonight was Hijikata's promise to meet. It is only right that Gintoki gets mad when his long awaited lover is postponing it again.

"If I give you a date and I can't make it, it will make me look stupid."

"You are stupid! The most stupid person I've known in Edo!"

"Uruse! Stop shouting!"

"If you can't give me a date, I'll head to Yoshiwara tonight."

"Teme! You're gonna cheat on me! I'm working, you ass! It's not that I have a choice!"

"Bloody give me a date or I'll put down the phone!"

"Fine! Fine!" Hijikata sighs. "Make yourself free on next Friday."

"One week?!"

"You want a date! I give you one!"

"What kind of undercover mission takes one week?!"

"Get a grip, Yorozuya! I give you a date! Just stick to it! Stop being difficult!"

"Ahh! I cannot hear you! The kids are fighting again! Goodbye!"

Gintoki slams down the phone and returns to the couch, with the opened magazine over his face. Shinpachi and Kagura exchange looks, telepathically asking each other if Gintoki is mad. Kagura insists Shinpachi to ask Gin. The boy twitches uncomfortably and looks at the silverhead.

"Ano, Gin-san," Shinpachi grins nervously. "Who was it?"

"Shiranai!"

"I was thinking we got a job," Shinpachi tries to continue talking but the man is too angry that he can explode any moment. "Gin-san?"

Sliding his wooden sword into his belt, Gintoki sits down by the door and puts on his boots. Kagura runs ahead of Shinpachi.

"Where are you going, Gin-chan?" Kagura asks worriedly.

When Shinpachi stands next to her, Gintoki gets up and pats on the two heads. He looks down on those concerned eyes, feeling blessed having these kids around him. The last thing he wants is to take out his anger on them.

Forcing out a wide smile, Gintoki chuckles. "Pachinko!"

"Ehh?" the two jaws drop and a flying punch hits him, making him break the door and drop outside in pain.

"Don't make us worried like that, Baka Gin-chan! Be back by 7 or I'll lock the door!" Kagura fumes.

Shinpachi rubs his head. "Why are you talking like his mother?"

"Shut up, Pattsan! Finish your laundry!"

"You're not my mother!"

The scooter engine blasts below, Gintoki escaping from the wrath of his kids. They always hate it when the man seeks refuge at that despicable place. If only they know, Pachinko is the only place he can forget the longing of that certain someone.

* * *

 **Day Two...**

After completing a small cleaning job not far from the snack house, Yorozuya returns home in the late evening. When Kagura hogs the bathroom for almost an hour, Shinpachi and Gintoki fight for the fan. Summer heat is killing them slowly. They can literally melt into a puddle.

The phone rings suddenly. As much as Gintoki wants to ignore it, he cannot help himself. Releasing the fan, Gintoki takes the initiative to answer it. Shinpachi rejoices in victory, directing the cool wind to blow on his face. When the boy recalls about yesterday's call, he frowns, anticipating Gintoki to get upset again.

Whoever that mysterious caller is, Shinpachi wants him to stop calling in.

"Mosh mosh, Yorozuya Gin des," Gintoki answers while digging his nose.

"Where have you been the whole day? I called in and no one picks it up!"

Gintoki winces at the painful cry from Hijikata. "Teme, don't you know how to greet back?!"

"Answer my question, Yorozuya! Did you go to Yoshiwara again?!"

"Anywhere I go, whether it is Yoshiwara, Cabaret Smile or even Kamakko Club, it is none of your freaking business, bakayaro! If you have nothing better to say, end the call!"

"Ah?! Can you stop whining like some woman?!"

"Who're you calling woman?! What about you behaving like some control freak?!"

"I won't get mad if you pick up my call. Told ya to get a cellphone but you don't want to!"

"Ahhh! Pattsan has his hand caught in the fan! Gotta go!" Gintoki slams the phone again and ruffles his perms.

For a moment, Shinpachi gives a dead expression when he heard Gintoki's lame excuse.

"Gin-san," Shinpachi mutters his name. "Who was it? You obviously know who it is."

Gintoki looks at the boy and he drops his shoulders in defeat. "Some guy I owe money to."

"How much? I mean maybe we can work on something-" The worried megane stops talking when Gintoki brings the fan to blow him full blast, making the boy's fringe whip back.

"Don't mind, don't mind," Gintoki smiles reassuringly. "Gin-san can take care of it."

The boy with glasses is still pouting. He can tell Gintoki is hiding something from him. When he is about question Gintoki again, Kagura exits the bathroom and the man swoops in. Shinpachi's face turns red in anger, hoping that he could get clean first but now he has to wait instead. Forget whoever calls, Gin better not take his sweet time in there.

* * *

 **Day Three...**

The sun peeks at the bottom of the horizon, painting pink and orange hues beneath the clouds. Sparrows chirp merrily, welcoming the warmth. The phone rings, disrupting the serenity in the house.

Sadaharu wakes up first and knocks on Gintoki's bedroom door with his paw. Listening to both the banging of his door and the screaming rings of the phone, Gin forces himself to wake up, swearing curses after curses for disturbing his sleep. When he opens the door, Sadaharu woofs and bites his collar so that it can drag him to his office table.

Dropping him roughly, Gin grumbles and reaches his hand for the receiver. Gripping tightly, he picks up the phone.

"Mosh mosh," yawning.

"You just woke up, huh?"

With his body on the floor, Gintoki directs himself to sit and lean against the table. "It's you."

"It's me."

Rubbing his eyes, Gintoki yawns before talking. "Why are you calling everyday? We're gonna meet in four days, right?"

"We didn't get to talk properly. I can't sleep at all."

At the thought of that, Gintoki opens his eyes widely. Hijikata is right about that. It is no surprise to know that Hijikata will have trouble sleeping after they fought on the phone. Unlike Gintoki who can easily slip into dreamland once he lies down, Hijikata can take a bottle of sleeping pills and can still be wide awake. His insomnia can be troublesome and ruthless that it is damaging his body day by day.

If only Hijikata has Gintoki with him, sleeping is never an issue. Their euphoric play on the bed can send Hijikata flying to Mayo Kingdom and he wishes he does want to wake up at all.

But now, grieved with the fact that they has to postpone it, Hijikata cannot find any other way to soothe his insomnia besides calling his lover on the phone. Gintoki understands that very well.

Gintoki sighs and looks up. "Try have some Meso gear."

"What is that?"

"Strawberry milk."

"Never in a million years, Baka."

A smile creeps on Gintoki's face, imagining the vice-chief's pout in front of him. If only Hijikata is there besides him, he wants to pinch those pouty red lips. His fingers are recalling the texture and softness of those lips that they cling in the air.

The quiet ambience of the room however reminds him that he is imagining things again. The man he yearns to meet will only materialise in four days' time. The hand drops to his lap and his head hangs low, clipping the receiver between his neck and his ear.

"How's the undercover mission going?" Gintoki continues the conversation, not planning to miss a word from him.

"We're planning an ambush soon."

They continue talking, like they used to when they are on the phone. Anyone in Edo will be flabbergasted if they has the chance to listen to their conversation. The two men who are often seen bickering are now talking casually through the phone. Perhaps the fact that they both cannot see each other and they are not within their reach, they cherish every word spoken, hoping it will last them until they meet again.

The morning light beams into the living room, flooding the floor with its intensity. Gintoki takes a chance for a loud yawn before looking at the window.

"It's already morning."

"Yeah I know. I have to go."

"Cool. I can go back to sleep."

"Tch. Don't you have anything to do today?"

"Maybe accompany Kagura to Otae's house again."

"That's good. Well, talk to you again."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay."

"Wait, Hijikata."

"Ah?"

Gintoki closes his eyes and his finger draws circles on the floor. "I miss you."

Gintoki can hear a hitch of Hijikata's voice. The vice chief is not someone who can express his love through romantic words but it does not mean Gintoki will not do it. Hearing the silence from the end, Gintoki can visualise the blooming red on Hijikata's face. The vice chief is definitely surprised but even though Hijikata feels the same, there is no way Gintoki will hear the same words from him.

Not wasting an extra cent to the bill, Gintoki does not wait for his response and puts down the phone. His cheeks are burning red against his will. He looks at Sadaharu who quickly closes his eyes. Gintoki smirks, patting the head.

"Keep a secret, and I'll give you extra treat, okay?" Gintoki chuckles.

The white dog only hums, persistent in his pretense to sleep.

* * *

 **Day Four...**

The leader of Hyakka Squad, Tsukuyo vists Yorozuya and seeks help on a case of missing courtesans. Listening to her predicament, Gintoki is reluctant to take the case knowing that he has to step foot into Yoshiwara, the place he promised Hijikata that he will not visit. Tsukuyo sounds desperate and the kids are hyped up to help. The blonde Hyakka boss hands him a thick envelope of money.

In spur of excitement seeing the reward, Gintoki agrees and heads Yorozuya to the underground city. With the help of the Hyakka squad, they search the area for any suspicious man responsible fot the missing girls. The Yorozuya are giving their all, asking bystanders and running to every door for clues. When neon lights adorn the streets indicating nightlife is near, the hunt slows down. Men and women occupy the walkway, making it harder for Yorozuya to move around.

At a brink of exhaustion, they return to Hinowa's house for a break. While the orange haired girl buries her face into the rice cooker, Gintoki splays his body on the floor, fatigue winning over his decency. He cannot stop yapping how irritated he is. The energy he spent running around does not pay off at all. Soon one of the Hyakka members enters and reports a lead to where the women are held. She strongly reckons that the captors are space pirates, infamous for human trafficking.

Picking up his sword, Gintoki readies to kick some kidnappers' ass.

* * *

 **Day Five...**

Completed the job, rescuing about twenty courtesans, Yorozuya is welcomed to stay for another night. To be served a scrumptous dinner and few bottles of sake, Gintoki cannot decline the offer. The kids also deserve their rest and also playtime with Seita and Tsukuyo. The city always enjoy the presence of their hero and offers them anything they like to eat or drink. Gintoki will like to ask for more but they will not relinquish what he truly desires.

Whenever he is left alone, he is drowned in illusions of the vice chief. He is undeniably worried not to have the phone in sight that he wishes he does have a cellphone right now. Two days without a word from Hijikata frighten him.

* * *

 **Day Six...**

Gintoki informs the kids it is time to return back home. Tsukuyo sends them off, thanking them for their assistance.

Reached home, Kagura chooses to play outside while Shinpachi wants to check on his sister. Gintoki is left alone on the couch and his eyes lay on the phone. He anticipates the ringing any moment but there is none. Even when night falls, and Kagura returns home, there is no call from Hijikata.

The Yato girl in her pink pajamas opens the closet door and is about to enter when she spots Gintoki still at the couch, staring at the phone.

"Gin-chan," Kagura cocks her head to the side. "Is there something bothering you?"

The silverhead flinches abruptly, as though Kagura slaps him hard. "Ah, no no, Kagura-chan. It's nothing."

"Then why are you not heading to sleep?"

"Because I want to send you to sleep."

Kagura scrunches her face. "Gross."

"Come on, come on," Gintoki hurries the girl as she climbs up and slips into her futon inside. "Want to hear a story?"

The petite girl smiles and asks for the story of how Sadako found love again. Gintoki cringes, not fond of that story as he gets chills thinking about the scaly white woman with long black hair. Nonetheless, as requested, Gintoki tells the story in the most animated way that Kagura giggles and drifts into slumber.

Closing the door gently, Gintoki looks at the closet once more to ensure she is sound asleep. He walks to the phone and dials Hijikata's number, dreading every breath so he can hear the young lad's voice.

A dead tone beeps, asi it annoys the man that he dials again. To his dismay, the dead tone plays relentlessly.

He rests the receiver back to the handset and cups his jaw. A dead tone probably means Hijikata is on the line with someone else. Convinced with that idea, Gintoki lets a minute passed and he quickly grabs the phone, redialing.

Comes the dead tone, haunting him more that Kagura's bedtime story.

Irked beyond limit, Gintoki throws himself back on the couch and shuts his eyes, hoping to sleep. He stares into the blackness, thinking of something desirable to forget the phone which he knows best it is impossible.

A clink of the glass is heard and Gintoki jumps off the couch, thinking that the phone rings. When he looks at the window, he found a twig stuck at the sill, hitting the glass as the wind blows.

"Don't joke with me," Gintoki huffs, scratching the back of his head. "I should go ahead and get proper sleep."

The silverhead changes into his green hakama and slips into his futon for the night. Unfortunately, his mind is actively waiting for Hijikata's call. His ears anticipate the sound of the phone. Sleeping is something his body cannot oblige no matter what kind of dream lures him in.

"Oi, hurry up and call me."

* * *

 **Day Seven...**

Another morning arrives and Gintoki is set not to step foot out of his house. Sitting behind his desk, Gintoki is fixated on the phone yet again and his glare is as though it can make the phone evaporate into thin air. Shinpachi and Kagura choose not to question him anymore. Hence, they seek help from Otae to ask him instead.

"Ano, Gin-san," Otae stands in front of him and rests her hands on her hip. "This is not good for your health. Slouching here is not what a man your age should do. You'll become a sloth."

"Uruse nah, gorilla woman."

"Who're you calling Gorilla woman?!" Otae punches his head, earning him a bump.

Gintoki whimpers, leaning back and digging his ear. "What is it you want from Gin-san?"

"Please accompany Shin-chan and buy some groceries for dinner tonight," she smiles her infamous poker smile.

"He is big enough to do it on his own."

"It will be faster if you send him on your scooter."

"No," Gintoki flicks away the ear dirt. "I sent it to servicing. Pattsan can walk and let Gin-san be on his own."

"You're being ridiculous! Who are you waiting to call, Gin-san?"

Surprised at questio posed to him, the two battle a long hard stare until Gintoki decidedly breaks it and reaches for his boots.

"Pattsan!"

"H-hai, Gin-san," Shinpachi shrieks, watching the two red orbs glare at him.

"Let"s go!"

"Ehh?"

The silverhead pulls the boy and they leave the house together. Shinpachi is frightened that the man is angry at him for telling his sister about the phonecall. But that is not what Gintoki is feeling right then. The last thing he wants is to answer that phone when that caberet girl is around. His younger lover will overthink that he is being cheated on again.

Walking down the streets with bags of groceries in their hands, the duo do not talk at all. Shinpachi looks up at the white samurai who is lost in his own thoughts. There is surely something he is hiding from them.

The expression on the said man changes when he notices the black uniformed men ahead, probably on patrol. Gintoki spots the brownhead first, his heart rocketing with hope that he will see Hijikata's face in any moment.

Sadly, the vice chief is not with them.

"Are, Danna," Sougo acknowledges the man's stare. "What are you doing?"

"What do I look like I'm doing?" Gintoki hisses suddenly.

Shinpachi whispers to the first captain. "Gin-san's not in a good mood lately."

"Is that so?" Sougo nods in understanding. "Ma, good luck on whatever it is."

As Sougo is about to leave with his two companions, Gintoki stops him. "Wait, where are the other two idiots of yours?"

Sougo creases his brows. "Well, Kondo-san is probably stalking his woman again and Hijikata-san is doing an undercover job."

Gintoki tightens his grip on the bags. "But shouldn't it end already? You guys did an ambush two days ago."

"Yeah," Sougo replies, surprised that Gintoki knows. "We did capture the guy for that case. But Hijikata-san is now on another case."

"Oh, that's really expected of the vice chief, right?" Shinpachi comments with a gentle smile. "Hijikata-san is very committed to his job. He won't stop until he locks all the bad guys behind bars. No wonder we haven't seen him lately, right, Gin-san?"

"Don't care," Gintoki walks ahead, furious to learn that Hijikata has taken another undercover case without telling him.

They are supposed to meet tomorrow night and it seems impossible now. Obviously, Hijikata cannot solve the case overnight. Maybe that is why he did not bother to call Gintoki. He knew Gintoki will be mad at him for postponing again. That very thought pushes Gintoki to the brim of patience and he has enough of everything.

After dinner with Shimura siblings and Kagura, Gintoki finds Hasegawa and drinks the night away.

* * *

 **Friday...**

"Seriously, I hate you, Hijikata."

Those spoken words are carried away by the wind.

Under the sakura trees, Gintoki stares at the moon illuminating above him. Despite the anger boiling in him, and the curses spent on his lover, Gintoki still sits on the bench that he always waits for Hijikata.

The night they promised to meet has arrived. Gintoki is not sure what he wants from coming here when he knows it is futile. Hijikata will not materialise in front of him. Gintoki huffs and hugs himself while the cool breeze blows on him. Being here somehow soothes all the ache waiting for the vice chief. He can recall the small chattery they shared here and the brief touches exchanged between them before they head to a love hotel.

Moments as pure as these are sweet when he reminisces, a smile spread wide on his face.

"Excuse me," a dark shadow stands under the moon. "Is the seat next to you taken?"

The voice is too familiar to ignore as Gintoki furrows his brows. "Yeah, it's taken. Go somewhere else, Baka."

"But somewhere else is not the same as here."

The shadow approaches Gintoki, his face becomes visible for Gintoki to see. In his regular Shinsengumi uniform, Hijikata takes a seat on the bench and lights up a cigarette, blowing a long thread of smoke. Gintoki can barely move, half of him is elated to see Hijikata again but the other half of him wants to beat him up into a pulp.

Undecided what to do, Gintoki gazes, as long as he needs to satisfy the yearning he had for Hijikata. When the indigo eyes look directly back at him, Gintoki looks away and folds his arms, pretending to be extremely pissed with him.

"I was wondering if we can just sit here and talk," Hijikata says, hoping Gintoki skip the idea of going to a love hotel.

Gintoki hangs his jaw mortified.

They have not seen each other for a month plus and Hijikata is thinking it is alright by just sitting here. Gintoki feels his heart churning hot, disappointed at what Hijikata proposed. Hijikata is hopeless when it comes to winning his heart. He should have known better how to compensate all the lost times they had and it is definitely not sitting here in the cold air, waiting for nothing to talk about so that they can return to their separate ways.

It seems that Gintoki has lost his place in Hijikata's heart. Hijikata probably comes here because a real man keeps his promise. He will only be here for a small chat and return to his undercover job.

His job is always important to him. Shinpachi is right. The only thing in Hijikata's mind is his job.

Where is Gintoki in his life? Where?

Forget it.

Sucking in the pain right to the bottom of his heart, Gintoki rests his gaze on the discarded pink petals on the ground. If he looks back at Hijikata, he might have just struck him with his sword.

"What are you talking about?" Gintoki scoffs, gritting his teeth. "I'm not here for you."

Hijikata turns, looking at the silverhead with a boring gaze. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Does it matter? If you want to go back, go ahead. No one's stopping you. Don't blame me for delaying your undercover whatever nonsense."

"I told you I did an ambush. We caught the guy already."

"I'm talking about your current case, moron."

"What current case?" Hijikata starts to sound offended.

"Don't joke with me!" Gintoki snaps. "I went out for two days, and when I came back, you didn't even call anymore! I tried calling you and you did not pick up. You're so busy with your job so why won't you just fuck your job instead of me, huh?!"

Hijikata has his eyes widened in shock, hearing those words coming from Gintoki. The uniformed lad painfully tears his gaze off Gintoki, replaying those words in his head. Hijikata stays quiet, bowing his head low and letting the wind whip his spiky dark green hair.

"Mah, it is a bad idea coming here after all," Hijikata huffs as he stands up.

"Damn right it is," Gintoki spits, looking away.

With both faces looking somewhere else, the two lads remain in silence. Hijikata apparently stands there for a good five seconds before turning away. Even so, he cannot move a step forward.

"Can I still give you a date?" Hijikata asks. "We meet again in four more days."

"Four more days, you say?! What about we don't meet forever?!" Gintoki blurts, running out of patience with the clueless man.

Still having the guts to ask for another day, Hijikata is so appalling that Gintoki cannot hold back from being aggressive with his words. Gintoki had enough of doing the waiting and giving in. This relationship between them has become toxic as hell that Gintoki starts to doubt if there was love between them at all.

Gintoki is prepared to watch the uniformed man walk away from him. Whether it hurts him or not, it does not matter anymore. Gintoki is tired of this relationship.

But Hijikata is staggered in that spot longer than necessary. When Gintoki notices his fist shiver, Gintoki sits upright. Like a feather, the black jacketed man sways back delicately, surrendering himself to gravity.

"Hijikata!"

Gintoki catches him from behind and he is startled to see a crimson damp shade spreading on Hijikata's white shirt. With Gintoki kneeling on the ground, he rests Hijikata's head on his lap and pulls the shirt up, revealing white bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Yabe," Hijikata affords to make himself speak, feeling the cold air hit his exposed skin. "You're not supposed to know."

"What happened, Hijikata?!" Gintoki flips in anger, holding the weak lad in anguish.

Still biting his cigarette, Hijikata slurs. "Those words you said on our last call... They drive me crazy."

Red eyes lock on smokey blue.

 _I miss you._

"Instead of waiting for back up, I ran into the enemy territory and fought about two hundred men."

"Are you stupid?!" Gintoki yells.

Hijikata tugs a small smile. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"Oi..."

"I remembered clearly knocking down the leader and also lost my cellphone too. Then I woke up from two days coma and the next thing I know, I'm coming here to see you."

"But that kid told me you took another case!"

"Sougo ka?" Hijikata shuts his eyes with furrowed brows. "Now I understand. I remembered telling him to say that. I know you're gonna ask about me when I didn't call you."

Gintoki clenches his fists, unconsciously hugging Hijikata tightly. "Uruse! Don't act smart on me!"

"I was not-"

"Uruse! You want a chat, right? Let me do all the talking, Baka Mayora! Just shut up, bakayaro!"

"Gin."

A teardrop falls on Hijikata's cheek. Surprised, Hijikata looks up only to see Gintoki's face in the shadow of his silver messy hair.

"How could you do this to me? Why can't you just say things that I want to hear? All you do is to keep things to yourself from me more and more that I really seriously want to kill you, Teme! Does it hurt for you to talk to me honestly? You rather die than be honest to me. Seriously, I want to kill you, Hijikata! Just die already."

Gintoki speaks his heart out with nothing holding him back anymore. Even though those words are not used for someone you love, Hijikata understands every meaning behind them. He has made Gintoki upset and worried, the worst feelings he can ever give Gintoki. Truly Hijikata regrets to see those tears caused by his own foolishness.

They both are fools of love, anyways.

"You look shit when you're crying," Hijikata grins, spitting away his cigarette.

Gintoki flinches angrily. "That's not what I want to hear, baka! Are you deaf? No, you're just stupid. Aho Mayora!"

Despite the pain, Hijikata pushes himself up and hugs Gintoki, arms finding their way around Gintoki's neck. He presses his lips onto Gintoki's ear and exhales a warm breath.

"Love you."

Gintoki's mind goes blank for a moment before he buries his wet eyes on Hijikata's shoulder. "I know."

"Baka," Hijikata runs his hand into the silver perms. "You should say the same."

"Next time I will," Gintoki chuckles and guides Hijikata to rest back on his lap. "Do you want me to carry you back now? You're bleeding."

Hijikata readjusts his head to be near Gintoki's stomach so he can look up at Gintoki better. "Stay here a little while longer."

"If you say so," Gintoki combs back the triangular fringe that effortlessly falls back like it is before.

"So where have you been when I was out?"

"I went to Yoshiwara."

"Ah?!"

Gintoki bursts into laughter while Hijikata pulls the man's ear in anger.

With their hands attached, they chat and bicker under the sakura trees, the moon witnessed once again their secret moments together. Even though their relationship is not as perfect as it seems, they are not letting it go. They will make things work for sure.

Definitely.

* * *

Omg I cried somewhere at the end haha. Hope you like it. Let me hear what you think. Reviews motivate me hehe. See ya again next time! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo yo yo! Another drabble for me! Yes fluff again and shorter this time! Enjoy reading! Hope to hear what you think! Leave a review okays! Thank you for supporting and reading this book of drabbles! Cheers!**

* * *

 **Hijikata is a complete masochist.**

 **Why? Instead of asking me, he chooses to suffer in pain.**

 **~ Gintoki**

* * *

The Shinsengumi squad gathers around the bank that was robbed an hour ago. While the inspectors pulled the cuffed robbers into the truck, their vice chief is sat at the pavement with a broken ankle. Irked, he lights up a cigarette and smokes. Yamazaki is sure taking his sweet time bringing the paramedics. If it is not Kondo's command to wait for aid, Hijikata has already dragged himself back to the quarters.

A slight kick hits his broken ankle, earning a yelp.

"Ahh, excuse me, Hijikata-san," drawls the brownhead, with a dark smirk. "Don't rest your legs like it's your home here."

"Uruse, Sougo!" Hijikata huffs. "You did that on purpose!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. One thing for sure, you should have not let the big fat robber sit on your leg."

"Oi, don't talk like I have a choice, bakayaro! If you have nothing better to say, leave me alone!" Hijikata scowls, already in pain and cannot put up with Sougo's teasing him.

The walkie talkie rushes a hazy sound and Sougo answers. "What? You spotted Katsura. Roger. Everyone follow me!"

"Oi, wait," Hijikata shouts but he goes unheard.

The patrol cars and trucks all move out of the compound, following the car Sougo is in. A dirt ball rolls across the road as Hijikata stares at the empty space.

"Oi! You left your vice chief alone, you damned idiots!" Hijikata yells in frustration. "Don't joke with me! I won't sit around and take this shit!"

He finds his sword and pokes it to the ground, levering him up to stand. Unexpectedly, Hijikata is struck by a jolt of pain when he twists his hurt ankle, causing him to loose control of his other leg. He lands on a warm arm instead, the scent of the white kimono ever so familiar.

"Yorozuya," Hijikata mutters. "What are you doing here?"

Gintoki smirks, dropping the vice-chief back on the pavement. "There was a bank robbery, right?"

"Yeah."

"You already arrested the robbers, I see. Damn it."

"What 'Damn it', oi?" Hijikata grumbles.

"I was thinking that when the robbers were escaping, they would carelessly drop one bag for me."

"Your brain is really rotten," Hijikata hisses, trying to stand up again.

"Then, what happened to you?" Gintoki pushes him down again, only to see Hijikata pissed off face.

"Some gigantic ass dropped on my ankle! And don't ask me why! Heck I know!" Hijikata deliberately slices his sword towards the Odd Jobs who easily evades it.

Gintoki lengthens his smirk. "I see. Well, gotta go."

Hijikata grabs his kimono, stopping Gintoki from moving away.

"What now?"

"Are you going to leave me like those brats too?"

Gintoki stares at him for a good two seconds. "Yeah. I have a job unlike you sitting around at the pavement like it's your home."

"That's supposed to be my kind of line!" Hijikata releases the kimino angrily. "Whatever. Go ahead. I don't need you. I can drag my sweet ass back without your help."

"Good. Now excuse me."

Hijikata winces as he observes the white samurai move ahead of him. He mutters begging Gintoki to turn back but he does not budge, let alone looking back. Hijikata clicks his tongue and attempts to use his sword and stand again.

"Are, my sword!" Hijikata realises his sword is not with him. When he looks in front, Gintoki swings his sword playfully before stretching a menacing smirk.

"Oi, give it back, Yorozuya!"

"Why not you crawl to me and take it back?"

"Teme! I'm hurt right now. No way I'm playing into your sadistic wants, baka!"

"Too bad," Gintoki pouts teasingly. "I was going to return this but it looks like you don't want it back. So let me just dispose it."

"Yorozuya!"

In spur of anger, Hijikata stands up abruptly only to fall on the ground helplessly. "Kuso."

"What an ugly sight," Gintoki huffs, approaching the vice chief. "Hmm, did I hear something? Can you be abit louder?"

"Carry me."

The silverhead raises his brows, feeling turned on by his younger lover's weak plead. Holding back a chuckle, Gintoki sighs and hoists Hijikata onto his back. Naturally Hijikata snuggles behind, hooking his chin on Gintoki's shoulder, cheeks touching and arms holding on each other.

"You're hopeless sometimes, Mayora."

"Uruse."

"Is this all you want? Just to carry you."

"Move, Baka! Send me home!"

"Now you sound like some whiny boy. I'll drop you back."

"Ah?" Hijikata sounds nervous.

"Ask nicely, come on. Let me hear it," Gintoki is enjoying teasing him. "If you're gonna yell, I'll drop you."

"I know! I know!" Hijikata pouts, scrunching his face. "Send me home, please."

"That's better."

Gintoki carries Hijikata as he walks into the streets. Passer bys fixing gazes at the duo. Feeling outwardly embarrassed, Hijikata closes his eyes, pretending to sleep. Little does he realise the exhaustion after the fight with the robbers takes over and he is drifted to sleep.

Hijikata does not know how long he is out but when he wakes up, he is looking up at Gintoki sleeping next to him. They are not at his quarters but in a hotel room. The thought of the silverhead bringing him here angers him but it has been awhile he has not seen the sleeping face of his lover. When he looks at his ankle, it is bandaged too, although its wrapping is messy, evident that Gintoki is responsible for it.

His partner's wamrth is alluring him that he closes any gap between them, his forehead now under Gintoki's jaw. The older man feels him and opens one eye.

"You're awake, Hijikata?" Gintoki asks, but there is no response. He slips his fingers into the green hair and massages his scalp. "Does it still hurt?"

Hijikata only hums.

"I have another cure in mind."

"Tomorrow."

Gintoki's chuckle rumbles out of his throat, curving a smile on Hijikata's lips. The silverhead wraps his arms around the vice chief.

"It is already tomorrow, Baka."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya another drabble from me! It's one of those that I wrote on a whim haha! Hope you enjoy!**

 **FujoshiGirl: Thank you so much for your review! Haha nosebleed really? Hardly anything sexually really. Fluff as always bahahaha! Aww but I'm still touched! Please support and review again! Cheers!**

 **Now onto the story! Let's go!**

* * *

 **Gintoki can be so sexy in bed but also be so dumb as well.**

 **I can never think straight when I'm with him.**

 **~Hijikata**

* * *

Sitting outside the old man's dango shop, Hijikata squirts the usual pile of mayonnaise on the sweetened dango balls. He is reading a newspaper, seemingly engrossed with a certain article.

"Ossan! One plate for me!"

Hijikata looks up and scrunches his face. A customer arrives, slumping next to him. Hijikata furrows his brows deeply, unhappy with the lack of space between them. The customer has the cheek to get this close with the vice chief of Shinsengumi.

"Yo, Hijikata-kun. I know we are supposed to be a secret, but giving me a smile won't hurt."

"Commit Seppuku, Yorozuya."

The silverhead giggles, deliberately sliding towards Hijikata. "What're you reading?"

"How to kill a Joui."

Gintoki has his lips twitched. "Boring. Don't you have a life?"

"Yeah," Hijikata raises the newspaper to avoid looking at him. "But I don't see why I have to explain to you. And if you don't leave me alone, I will really kill you."

"Ne, Hijikata-kun," Gintoki bites on one dango ball and chews. "I was thinking about something lately."

"About what?"

"About us."

Hijikata slides a side stare on the silverhead who is happily chewing. "What about it?"

Swallowing a gulp, Gintoki grins. "I think we should start planning having one of our own."

The brows of Hijikata meet, creasing his forehead. Noticed that Gintoki is staring somewhere else, Hijikata follows his line of sight. He holds his breath when he sees a couple making faces at their toddler, laughing like an ideal family.

"W-w-what are you thinking, Teme?!" Hijikata stammers, putting away the newspaper. "Did you get hit on the head or something?"

"Come on, Mayora," Gintoki sighs. "How long should we stay like this until we can get one?"

"Oi, Baka! It's not something we can have in the first place! I mean we are not officially known and to suddenly have one, people are going to talk! People will condemn us! Oi, Yorozuya! You just say this on a whim to tease me, right?!"

Gintoki furrows his brows angrily. "I thought of it for a long time, seriously. It is just that I never mention it because I know you will react like this. Before you reject the idea completely, please consider my feelings."

Hijikata grabs his dango and chews on one ball. His mind is a complete mess, unsure why Gintoki even considers having a baby with him. It is very unexpected of Gintoki, a man well-known for lazying around and unreliable to pay rent and other amenties. Although he saves more lives than Hijikata, he is not disciplined enough to take care a baby. He has two kids right now which he himself can barely look after. Lucky him they are old enough to take care themselves.

Just hold on a second. How the hell are they even going to have a baby? None of them has a womb in the first place!

"Hijikata-kun, what do you say about this?" Gintoki asks him, his gaze weighing on the younger lad.

"What makes you think we can even make one?!" Hijikata hisses, toothpicking.

A giggle escapes Gintoki as he deliberately slips a hand over Hijikata's thigh. His touch can burn the skin under, sending tingles throughout the body.

"Leave that to me. I have a way."

Hijikata hiccups, blinking his eyes repeatedly. "What?"

"Meet me at the usual place tomorrow night."

"T-t-tomorrow?" Hijikata cannot stop himself from gasping. "Oi, oi. Aren't you too hasty? I have a job, baka! We cannot just start having one without planning. We're going to have alot trouble if we don't prepare ourselves-"

A peck of lips ends Hijikata's rambling. Hijikata looks up as Gintoki moves away.

"Don't worry," Gintoki winks. "Because it is our first time, I will take care of everything properly. I'll find more jobs to support us. Kagura and Shinpachi will help too. Most importantly, we'll do it together."

"Gintoki," Hijikata mutters his name, feeling moved by his lover's promise.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Standing at the door, Hijikata stares hard at a toddler sitting on the floor. He has silver permed locks but a V-fringe as well. His dead red eyes are similar to Gintoki's but his pouty lips is like Hijikata's. He is however impressed with the childlike Shinsengumi black uniform the boy wears.

"Oi, Yorozuya," Hijikata bites his cigarette hard. "Is this what you mean by one of our own?"

Gintoki stoops next to the boy and tousles his silver hair. "Yes."

"Don't joke with me!" Hijikata yells on the top of his lungs. "A child robot that looks like either of us! Your brain is really rotten, Teme! I can't handle this crap!"

Gengai laughs, slapping the officer's back. "Don't get angry, officer! This is the first time I'm making a child robot. I was lacking in the appearance aspect so Gintoki fills me in. Now that I look at him, he does look like a lovechild between you two."

A sword swings towards the old man. "You're arrested for taking my features without my permission! Commit Seppuku!"

"Ma, ma!" Gintoki pushes away the sword from the frightened old man. "Aren't you happy?"

"Happy?! Are you stupid, Gintoki?! I thought you were serious of having a baby!"

Gintoki gawks. "Are you the one stupid? That's impossible between us!"

"Eh you two! Are you-"

"Uruse!" the two men yell at Gengai , silencing him.

"Look, Hijikata-kun. We are going to take care of it like it is our own. We're calling him Vegeta."

"Ah?! Why with that dragonball name?! He's the weakest one!"

"But he's your favourite!"

"Who's said it's my favourite?!"

"And it can do some amazing things, right, Geta?" Gintoki pats the boy's head.

"Geta? You just bloody give him a nickname!"

"Now show him what you can do!" Gintoki looks excited and carries the toddler off the floor. "Make me a parfait!"

Hijikata flinches. "Is that all you planned when you have a child, Teme?! This is embarrassing!"

A fish sauce spurts on Gintoki's face. Gengai applauds and cheers that it works.

"Oi, Bakajiji!" Gintoki shouts in spasms of frustation. "This is not what we promised! Why the hell a child robot dispense fish sauce, Teme?! We agreed on parfait! How disappointing! I am really going to bring it home and let it sit at my house so I can have parfaits everyday, Baka Jiji!"

Hijikata strikes his sword, slicing the robot into two pieces. Left Gintoki gaping, Hijikata makes his way out of the workshop.

"Baka Mayora! Why did you kill our child, Teme?!"

"What do you mean our child?!" Hijikata stabs an evil stare at Gintoki. "It is just a stupid robot! And there is no way I will let him get your stupid perms, Baka!"

"Huh?!" Gintoki whines loudly. "Come back here, kisama!"

"Hijikata-san!"

The vice-chief is stopped by the Yorozuya kids. Hijikata huffs in irritation while Gintoki watches from behind.

"What do you want, you two?" Hijikata slurs, blowing a smoke.

Shinpachi grins. "Have you seen Gin-san? It's time for him to give us our pay!"

"Hmph. That useless boss of yours running away from you again. Disappointing."

"Ne, ne, Toshi!" Kagura smiles widely.

"Oi, who said you can call me that?!"

"Buy me sukonbu!" Kagura starts pulling Hijikata towards a store. "Hurry up, Mayora!"

"Now you're calling me that! Oi, let me go!"

"Buy me sushi too, Hijikata-san!"

"Not you too, megane! What the hell is wrong with you two?! Do I look like a walking bank?!"

"You look handsome and sexy, Toshi! Treat me!"

"You're an amazing vice chief! Edo counting on you!"

"Tch," Hijikata shoves their grips off his wrists and walks ahead. Yorozuya kids look at each other and pout.

"Oi," Hijikata calls them. "Get your feet walking. I don't have all day."

Kagura and Shinpachi jump in excitement and scurry to Hijikata's sides. While the two kids laugh and argue, Hijikata continues smoking. Only God knows Hijikata appreciates their appearance now. The kids are better than some stupid robot that looks like him and Gintoki. Even if they don't really consider him part of their little family, Hijikata has long considered them as part of his life.

Gintoki leans his shoulder at the wall, watching the trio ahead of him.

"I guess we already have our own."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another drabble on a whim!**

 **Leave a review! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Hint: Smexy wink wink haha**

* * *

 _ **Hijikata has the most beautiful body. Hands down.**_

 _ **~ Gintoki**_

* * *

"Please, officer! I'm speaking the truth! I'm innocent!"

Hasegawa pleads with both hands that are already cuffed. Hijikata and Sougo do not buy anything he says. The three of them stand at the middle of the street while a girl is sitting on a chair nearby, crying non-stop.

"You can talk all you want at the station," Hijikata grunts. "Sougo, get him in the car."

"Hijikata-san, what about the girl?" Sougo asks but his hand is already carrying a spiked collar with a chain.

"Forget that idea, brat! Do your job properly, can ya?!" Hijikata bristles, biting on the cigarette. "Are you going to be the same pervert as this homeless sunglasses guy?!"

"Hijikata-san! I swear over my cardboard house, I didn't touch her!" Hasegawa pouts his lips, tears running down his face.

The girl stands up suddenly, and shakes her head. "Liar! He violated me! I never feel so ashamed in my life! No one will take me as their bride!"

A collar is clasped around her neck as the brownhead pulls the chain. "I can take you somewhere even better."

The girl falls on her knees and cries even louder than before. Hijikata has his nerves burst and he smacks his first captain's squad on the head. The vice chief sighs before taking a long drag of smoke and letting it out.

What a bad start of the day, seeing one of the closest friends to his lover having the guts to grope a girl in the Shinsengumi's presence. If Hijikata takes it personally, he already beats up the guy for all the late nights getting drunk with Gintoki. Thank goodness Sougo is around and reminds him that he is seen as the vice chief not Gintoki's secret lover.

Hijikata gives Hasegawa a quick once-over. What does Gintoki see in this homeless freak? He is definitely older than either of them. He had a wife, probably a bonus point in experience of sex but definitely not relationship. Seriously, Hasegawa has no money and yet Gintoki is willing to drink hands over arms with him.

Just thinking about their friendship leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oi, oi. What's going on here?"

Hijikata looks at the side and swallows. Speak of the devil. Gintoki appears.

Sougo points at the girl. "Danna, your pal molested her in public."

With one hand resting inside the kimono, Gintoki uses his other hand and perches on Hasegawa's shoulder. "Really? Which part? Is it the chest? As soft as pork bun out of the steamer?"

Another smack hits Gintoki's head as the silverhead scrunches his face at the vice chief.

"Get out from here or I'll arrest you too, Baka Yorozuya!" the demon vice chief glares down at Gintoki. The white samurai laughs inside knowing Hijikata is always jealous whenever Gintoki is with Hasegawa.

"Hold on, hold on a second!" Gintoki waves his hands in surrender. "You called yourselves officers! How do you know if Hasegawa-san really molested her? Did you witness it?"

"Danna is right," Sougo rubs his chin. "We only heard from the girl's side."

"She's the victim, idiot," Hijikata blows a gulp of smoke. "Why would she make it up?"

"Then we have to confirm where Hasegawa groped her."

"Don't talk stupid, Sougo!" Hijikata jerks his shoulders up.

Gintoki stands and walks towards Hijikata. "You need evidence to arrest someone right, Mayora?"

"Oi, what're you thinking?" Hijikata stiffens when Gintoki comes too close.

In one swift move, Gintoki hugs Hijikata from behind, circling his arms around the waist. Hijikata has his face turned beet-red. Haesgawa drops his mouth in shock while Sougo crooks a brow.

"Well, Miss," Sougo starts questioning. "Is that how this sunglasses man hold you?"

The girl peers up before wiping her tears. She takes her time looking at Gintoki embracing Hijikata from behind. Hijikata swears if she is dreading this, Hijikata may arrest her too. God, Gintoki smells so good. He definitely just has his bath and comes here. And his warmth is enticing him, drawing fantasies in his head and he does not even know if he is blushing or not.

"No," the girl replies.

"Danna, anymore ideas?" Sougo asks.

Hijikata's face turns white. "Can we stop-"

"Sure!" Gintoki smirks and moves his hands to explicitly cup what is on Hijikata's chest.

"Yorozuya!" Hijikata yells in frustration.

"Don't move," Gintoki deliberately breathes at his ear. "This is for investigation purposes."

Hasegawa has his jaw dropped even lower. Hijikata hangs his head, silently defying his conscience and submitting to Gintoki's hold. This is embarrassing as they are doing it in public.

But Hijikata cannot lie he is excited being held as such. He will be more pissed if Gintoki stops. And with Hasegawa watching, Hijikata feels special that the one Gintoki chooses is him not Hasegawa. Sougo questions the girl who takes her time again before shaking her head.

Sougo sighs. "I think you have to be as brave as Haesegawa, Danna."

"What does that supposed to mean?! I told ya, I did not even touch her!" Hasegawa flinches.

"As you say, Souchiro-kun."

Gintoki chuckles darkly, knowing Hijikata is at the submissive state, in which he will oblige to every touch. One hand on the chest slowly slides down, deliberately hitting his belly button, a stifled moan escapes those lips. Hasegawa is burning red, his sunglasses at the tip of his nose while Sougo has red tints on his cheeks.

The young captain is speechless as he has never seen Hijikata making such a lustrous vulnerable face. His sadistic side is wailing that he rather stays quiet and enjoy the show.

Gintoki takes the lead and asks the girl. "Is it here?"

The girl this time answers quickly. "N-No!"

"Is it here then?" Gintoki slides further down to Hijikata's crotch, simply placing his hand there but it is more than enough to have chills run Hijikata's spine.

"No! You're going too far!"

"Or here?" Hands in between legs.

"No, no, no!" The girl shouts angrily. "Stop touching my Hijikata!"

Sougo and Hasegwa turn heads in a snap. "Eh?"

The girl pouts. "I lied that he touched me so Hijikata will take me out on a date."

"See! I told ya I'm innocent!" Hasegawa yelps, showing his cuffs at Sougo.

The brownhead sighs miserably, and unlocks them, setting Hasegawa free. "Another Hijikata fan. How boring. Danna, you can stop now."

Hijikata snaps out of feeling high when he heard Gintoki click his tongue. "Yorozuya?"

"Your Hijikata, you say?" Gintoki croons, in a tone Hijikata is well familiar.

"Oi," Hijkata tries to remove his hands off his body. "Let go of me."

"Ne, Hijikata-kun, we are not done yet. We must show this girl who you belong to."

"Stop it! This is not the time!"

"Oi, Sofa-kun! You better lock up the girl behind bars for lying!"

"But Danna, where are you taking Hijikata to?"

"Uruse! Some things kids are not allowed to know!"

"Oi baka! I'm in the middle of patrol, Teme! What do you think you're doing?!"

Gintoki ignores Hijikata's ramble and drags him into a deserted alley for a long heated kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehe another drabble woots woots. I try to capture their times together away from people's eyes. Besides the ehem and cough cough. Like I said, this book will be fluff. So hope you enjoy!**

 **Classicphan: Oh dear love! Thank you so so so much for the love and reviews! I blush whenever you review haha! Finally someone likes me writing fluffy shounen ai haha! Thanks love!**

* * *

 **Who says Gintoki has dead eyes?**

 **Those eyes can sparkle dammit!**

 **My heart flutters dammit!**

 **~Hijikata**

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Hijikata stares at the television and lights up a cigarette. The summer heat is still felt on his skin. The bath just now manages to cool his body for a bit. Hijikata wears the bathrobe loosely, not that he is expecting much tonight. He is simply irritated with the hot weather during the day.

All he wants now is to slack in this air-conditioned suite.

The cigarette in his mouth is plucked off suddenly and he tears his gaze away from the screen. A mug of hot chocolate fills his vision.

"Smells nice, isn't it?" Gintoki says and offers him to take it.

Hijikata continues to furrow his brows. He thought his lover is mindful enough to order something cooling. Of course, the hotel does not offer many choices of beverages at the late hour. But he could have sworn the hotel at least offers a cold sake or soda. And knowing Gintoki, he definitely chooses something like a jar of sugar water. And a hot one.

Hijikata cannot handle his stupidity sometimes.

Forcefully obliged, Hijikata takes the mug and stares at the floating marshmallows. Gintoki takes his spot next to him, a towel draped over his shoulders and wearing nothing but his boxers. He also has a mug of hot chocolate. Hijikata nearly mistakes the heap of marshmallows as whipped cream.

When Gintoki starts slurping some, Hijikata fishes out his bottle of mayonnaise and squirts some inside his own mug. He takes a sip gently not to scald his lips while ignoring the slurping and chewing noises from his lover.

Hijikata hears Gintoki rest his mug on the nearby table. Hijikata also puts it aside and continues watching the television. His lips feel empty, as he thinks of having another cig. He fishes out from his jacket the box of cigarette.

"Hijikata!"

The sudden scream causes him to drop the box that disappears under the bed.

"What?" the bored man responds without looking at him.

"Let's do this questionnaire from this month issue of Jump."

"Not again. I don't fancy such teenage crap."

"We didn't do it last month. You promised we will do it this month."

Hijikata sighs and forgets the cigarettes. He turns back to growl when he freezes and sees light sparkle in those red eyes.

"What is the questionnaire about?" Hijikata concedes with drooping shoulders.

Gintoki shuffles closer to Hijikata's side and switches off the television. "It's about what couples do for each other."

"Sounds boring."

"We haven't tried it yet, Mayora!" Gintoki pouts.

"Why won't it be something intellectual? Something educational? Jump magazines like this is a waste of money."

"Enough of your rant," Gintoki hits Hijikata with the book, earning a scowl. "Let's see what's first on the list. First one is, what will you do if your lover had a bad day?"

"Seriously?" Hijikata tousles his hair. "Well, I will give you my Hijikata katsudon special."

Gintoki gives him the deadpanned expression. "How romantic."

"What?" Hijikata clicks his tongue. "It makes me happy."

"It won't make me happy!" Gintoki whines at his ear.

Hijikata pushes away his face from him. "Don't act childish. As if you won't do the same. If I had a bad day which is like everyday including today, you'll give this mug of liquid chocolate with white tasteless puffs."

"No, no, you get it wrong," Gintoki shakes his head. "A bad day is when you'll be like, 'Ahh my scooter crashed and burned into smoke!' or 'Gorilla-san cut off his arms so you have to feed him everyday'. That kind of bad day."

Hijikata scrunches his face. "Fine, if that happens to me, what will you do?"

"I will say," Gintoki puts an arm over Hijikata's shoulder, pulling him close. "Let's hit the shower."

Hijikata looks baffled. "What if we are outside?"

"Let's hit the bathroom stall."

"In the middle of the forest?"

"Find a waterfall."

"At the beach?"

"Ahh I can't swim and I hate the sand," Gintoki mumbles. "Oh, we just sneak into someone's tent."

"How in the hell are we taking a shower in a tent?"

"Hijikata-kun," Gintoki licks his cheek. "You don't really think we are just getting soaked together, right?"

"Next question!" Hijikata grabs the magazine, ignoring the sly chuckle from Gintoki. "What will you do if your lover is sick?"

Hot whisper into Hijikata's ear. "Shower:"

"What will you do if your lover gives you his or her cooking?"

"Shower."

Gintoki starts rubbing his nose on the back of Hijikata's ear. "W-w-what will you do if your lover asks to meet his or her parents?"

"Shhhhhh-" Gintoki deliberately teases the earlobe with his tongue and then nibbles. "Shower."

"Teme! Are all your answers the same?! What's the bloody point playing this questionnaire with me?!" Hijikata barks, pushing the man's head away from him.

"I felt lonely showering alone just now," Gintoki grumbles, slapping away his hand off his forehead. "Shower with me again."

"No," Hijikata snarls, tossing the magazine back at the silverhead.

"Aren't you hot?"

"No."

"Damn hot chocolate didn't work," Gintoki sighs.

"Huh?! So you purposely gave me that so I feel I need another shower?!"

"So I have to make you sweat so we can shower together."

"Get off me!"

Gintoki pushes Hijikata on the bed and hovers, pinning his hands on the sides of Hijikata's head. "It's not a bad idea to sweat first before hitting the shower."

"Baka Yorozuya," Hijikata smirks and holds the ends of the towel on Gintoki's neck. "You can just ask me directly that you want to shower with me."

"I'm just," Gintoki looks away. "Shy."

"Shy my ass!"

Gintoki bursts into laughter. Before he can say anything crappy and stupid, Hijikata pulls his head for a tongue locked kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! This drabble comes kinda late haha. But I think it is my favourite so far haha. Hope you like it.**

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **We finally reached the 10th chapter so I was thinking the next 10 chappies will be like a prequel where they like each other in secret. I think it will be fun! Looking forward to sharing it soon.**

 **Response to reviews!**

 **Naufr: Awww thanks for the review! I too find it cute when they are alone togetha! Thanks love for reviewing!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

 **His mouth stinks of tobacco.**

 **I hate tobacco but not him.**

 **So don't blame me for ravaging that mouth!**

 **~ Gintoki**

* * *

It is already midnight, yet the lamp in Hijikata's room is still burning. The vice chief is leaning against the wall, reading the scripts from the stack of reports submitted by his captains. He flicks his cigarette on his ashtray and clips it between his lips again. He looks at the stack and realises he is not close to half of reading it.

A sigh escapes him and he looks down on his stomach where lies the head of his lover who snuck into his bedroom. His excuse is that he just bought the new Jump Issue and refused to go home because he would be nagged by his landlord. This permed head always delays his rent payment.

Hijikata does not usually interfere how Gintoki handles his finances but at times, Hijikata offers a good share of nagging in Otose's place. After all, with him busy on the reports tonight, Hijikata has the right to tell him to leave. Gintoki frowned like a child and chose to rest his head on Hijikata while reading, proving that he would not disturb the vice chief.

No one likes to see their lover upset. Especially Hijikata.

So he just let him.

Taking one more report, Hijikata scans through the writing. The Jump magazine suddenly falls on top of Gintoki's face. Hijikata puts down his report and squeezes the man in between his legs.

"Oi," Hijikata speaks softly. "If you wanna sleep, move to the futon."

Gintoki mumbles under the magazine. A sign rebelling the vice chief.

Hijikata clicks his tongue. "Don't be stubborn. You're gonna catch a cold."

"Don't want."

Blue eyes twitch in anger and he snatches the Jump magazine. "Get up, lazy ass. My legs's gonna freeze-"

Ignoring his rant, Gintoki turns around and hugs Hijikata's waist instead, burying his face onto Hijikata's stomach. When Hijikata feels a nibble, he slaps the magazine on the permed head.

"Teme, don't make me angry in the middle of the night," Hijikata grits his teeth.

"Let's turn in now. Sleep with me," Gintoki talks to the belly. "You don't get overtime pay anyways."

"Uruse. What do you know about administration?"

"Give it up already."

"No."

Gintoki faces the side and takes a deep breath. "Then I'll just sleep here."

"Oi."

Hijikata watches the man drifting to sleep. His back expands and contracts in a gentle rhythm. The vice chief is enthralled at how easy the silverhead falls asleep. He bites his cigarette, intending to carry Gintoki to the futon. When he notices his stack again, he grimaces thinking that he will knock it in the process of getting up.

Deliberately Hijikata knocks his head back on the wall and scowls. He takes off his cigarette and twists it inside the ashtray painfully.

He does not have other choice. He just needs to continue reading.

Grabbing the box of cigarettes, Hijikata opens it quickly that he accidentally drops all the sticks into the ball of permed silver hair.

"Ah, shibata," Hijikata slaps his forehead and stares at the mess. "He'll get mad if he finds out."

Hijikata starts picking up one and to his surprise, it gets entangled. He inhales sharply, gobsmacked at how the silver locks twirl and swirl like vines in a forest. He pulls it higher but stops immediately when Gintoki fidgets. Hijikata cusses and thinks of the sword at his side.

Giving him a haircut should be a fair deal for being stubborn. Hijikata stretches an evil grin.

The silverhead should really consider rebonding his hair. It is an obvious symbol of his laziness. People cannot take him seriously with this mop hair.

On another thought, Hijikata has never seen Gintoki's hair from this view. He is staring at the mess of silver hair longer than expected. He suddenly recalls of silver locks hanging over the closed red eyes when he was asleep, making the older one appear vulnerable.

It surely takes alot of trust for a former Joui to lose his guard and sleep soundly next to the vice chief.

There are other times his perms are mesmerizing to watch. It is beautiful to look at when the perms are whipped against the wind, or collecting a pool of sakura petals. It was hilarious when the perms expand into afro due to explosion nearby.

Hijikata snickers thinking how the cowlicks defy wetness, stubbornly protruding like firework, be it after shower or making love.

His favourite is when the perms become good leverage to pull the head for a kiss.

As sweet memories play in his mind, he slips his hands into the hair and he bends down to dive his nose in midst of curls. He takes an elaborate sniff, smirking to himself that it smells like tobacco now. His cheeks are brushed against the flicks, grazing smoothly like a bag of wool.

A long sigh is blown, some flicks flutter.

He cannot believe this ball of silver perms belongs to him alone.

Only he can kiss Gintoki's scalp like this, sink his face in the depth of curls like this, play his hair with his fingers like this.

"Seriously," Hijikata whispers. "Kawaii."

Totally captivated, the vice chief has completely forgotten about the reports.

Next morning, Gintoki grumbles before waking up. He realises he is still on the vice-chief's body. Not losing time to make his way out, Gintoki stands on his hands and looks at Hijikata sleeping soundly while leaning against the wall. He smirks that the stack of reports has not lessened at all.

Gintoki leans in and presses a tiny kiss on the lips.

Hijikata's commitment to his work is undeniably admirable.

But he should not disturb his sleep. Carefully, Gintoki rises to his feet and walks to his kimono that is hung on the wall. Getting ready, with his sword in place, Gintoki gives a quick yawn and heads to the door.

Something is disturbing him. That smell of tobacco is stuck on him. He sniffs his black shirt, not finding the source there. When he lifts his gaze at the mirror, he gasps.

"Mayora!" Gintoki takes the pillow from the futon and throws at the vice chief. "Wake up, Teme!"

"What the hell, Yorozuya?" Hijikata rubs his eyes and yawns. "How many times I tell you not to make so much noise-"

His collar is grabbed and their faces inch close. "What did you do to my hair?! Why are they cigarettes and ashes on my hair, baka?! Since when did I allow you to make my perms as your ashtray, huh?!"

Hijikata nervously smiles, feeling embarrassed that he played with his hair. "Calm down. It's not that anyone notice the difference between ash and your hair."

"Don't joke with me!"

Exited the bedroom, Gintoki marches into the corridor with a wrapped towel over his head. Sougo is nearby and cocks his head to the side, confused.

"Are, Danna. What are you doing here?" Sougo drawls. "Did something happen to your hair?"

"Uruse!"

Gintoki disappears down the corridor while Sougo checks on the vice chief.

"Hijikata-san, can you believe this? Yorozuya was here- Hijikata-san?" Sougo pauses when Hijikata walks past him.

"Continue reading the reports on my behalf. I have something important to do."

Sougo chuckles at the side as the vice chief walks down the corridor with lolipops sticking into his dark green hair.

A sigh, Hijikata emits but a smile makes its way on his face.

He has more ideas to play with the perms now.

* * *

Aww two idiots in love! I can really picture them together, Gintoki lying on Hijikata and Hijikata secretly playinh with Gintoki's hair teeheehee

Well cya next chappie! Leave a review please!


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! It's been a while! Sorry for the late update!**

 **As promised, starting this chapter will be about how Ginhiji happens.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When I see him, he pisses me off.**_

 _ **When he's starting to care,**_

 _ **It pisses me even more.**_

 _ **~ Hijikata**_

* * *

Entered the usual restaurant, Hijikata strides in casually. He remembers to always put off his cigarette when he is inside. He has to respect the ground rules that are clearly stated by the owner of the shop.

Upon mentioning the owner, Hijikata recalls that the old lady who does not look well for the past few days. Her husband passed away a month earlier and she seems to struggle handling the business on her own. As a big fan of the restaurant's dishes, including his special request Hijikata special, he always comes by and eat. He may be busy with work but he will drop by at least once a day, showing support towards the old lady, even though she does not know it.

Hijikata hides his emotions effectively. No one can pick on them. In some way, he is living up to his position as the vice chief of Shinsengumi.

Taking a seat at the counter, Hijikata makes himself comfortable when he receives a message from his phone. He retrieves it, looking attentively on his screen.

Not to be rude, he places his order verbally without looking up. "Domo, Oba-san. The usual, please."

Hijikata cannot lift his gaze off the screen of his phone, as anger boils learning Yamazaki's lazy excuse of not writing a proper report because he is busy for his badminton tournament.

Like he gives a damn! Hijikata grits his teeth, about to call his subordinate when the bowl is landed right in front of him.

He hopes just with the sight of mayo will lighten up his mood. His indigo eyes widen in pure shock as he stares at the mayonnaise shaping into a kanji meaning 'Die'.

"Oba-san, this is not-"

Hijikata holds his tongue as he looks up to a white permed man with green apron over his usual black shirt and white kimono.

"Who're you calling Oba-san, Teme?" groans Gintoki, his dead red eyes glaring down at him. "Eat up and scram."

"Huh?!" Hijikata jolts in a stand. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Is your brain rotten from all those mayonnaise? Can't you tell what I'm doing? Ah, you're troublesome as always," Gintoki slurs, digging his ear. "Listen okay. Gin-san don't like to repeat himself. I'm here because Oba-san hires me to cook the dishes for the whole week. She's paying me and also promised to give me free food. Sounds like a good deal."

"Good deal, my ass!" Hijikata yelps. "You sound like you're taking advantage of her kindness. Call her out now."

"She's not here," Gintoki huffs, flicking his ear snot on Hijikata's bowl.

"Why did you do that?" Hijikata grabs Gintoki's apron. "You don't even have good manners to treat your customers. You are not eligible to work here. Quit now."

"Uruse!" Gintoki slaps his grip off him. "If you don't like me here, then don't come here anymore. I have better paying customers than you. Definitely ordering something more delicious than that stupid special of yours."

Hijikata stretches his eyes, hearing Gintoki mock his dish. One hand is already gripping his sword while he stares right into those dead red eyes. Hijikata never understands why everything about Gintoki pisses him off. The white haired mofo always appears randomly, when he is least expected. He does not look like he takes any effort to agitate Hijikata but he always does it without fail. Hijikata wants to really strike his sword on him, hard enough for a good scare so he will not mess with Hijikata.

From experience however, Hijikata knows where he stands in terms of strength and skills. Gintoki definitely has the upperhand.

Hijikata retreats and turns away. "What a waste of time. I'll come next week then."

"Don't tell me," Gintoki hisses. "As if I want to know."

"Ano, Gin-san! I'd like to place an order!" a customer calls for Gintoki who hurries to the table.

Hijikata cusses and marches to the door. He gives the idiot one last glance that surprisingly make him stop by the door. He cannot believe what he is seeing.

Gintoki is smiling at the customer, eyes upturned crescents and lips stretched softly, showing off his kissable cheeks. The sight of Gintoki treating with sincere and care is mindblowing. Hijikata seldom sees him like that, not with the Yorozuya kids or even with himself. The lazy arse who bosses around his kids is actually putting efforts to please the customers.

What wicked spell did Oba-san cast on him?

When the pair of red eyes connect with Hijikata's, the vice chief hurriedly exits and blows a sigh. What the hell was he doing? Staring at Yorozuya idiot? Why...

Why is his heart racing like it is about to burst?"

Calm down, calm down. Maybe he is deprived of mayo right now.

Yamazaki. Hijikata remembers his favourite target to vent his frustration.

* * *

"Thank you for coming!"

Gintoki bows at the last customer who leaves. As soon as the curtain of the doors fall, the white permed man falls forward, hugging the counter. He is tired beyond tired, and he regrets not dragging Kagura and Shinpachi along. They definitely are playing at Shimura's. Gintoki was just having breakfast at the restaurant as usual. He became concerned when he saw the heavy eyebags Oba-san have in the morning.

The poor old woman had not been getting enough rest and sleep. Gintoki kindly offered an advice that she should hire someone younger and able to cover her job while she took her rest. It was a matter of convenience that Gintoki was free and being the Boss of Odd Jobs, he could not refuse her request.

Who would have thought that carrying out business in a restaurant alone can be this tiring?

It is a bonus that Gintoki can cook the dishes she cooks. Only a certain dish he refuses to serve. Hijikata's special, what's with that dog food? It is not even special at all, just mayo on rice. Even a birdbrain like Hijikata can make that on his own.

Realised the time, Gintoki straightens up and gets ready to close the shop. Oba-san should be happy to see the earnings of today. Maybe he should take his share first and play Pachinko on his way back.

"I'm coming in."

A voice is heard from outside. Gintoki flinches looking at the door. "Please come back tomorrow. The shop's closed now."

"Good timing then."

Gintoki gasps seeing Hijikata enter. "You again? Oi, oi. Are you trying to pick a fight with me? I'm too tired. Come back tomorrow, tax robber."

"That's too bad," Hijikata sighs and raises a bottle of sake. "I have this bottle of sake confiscated from a robber and I cannot let my subordinates drink this. I thought of giving it to you."

Gintoki raises his brows in surprise. "Me? Oi, don't underestimate me. Do I look like I need your charity?"

"The sake at the end of the day like this tastes great, you know," Hijikata tosses the bottle to Gintoki as he catches it promptly.

Gintoki looks at the bottle before looking back at the vice chief. "Why?"

"Heard Oba-san was sick."

"You visited her?"

Hijikata shrugs his shoulder. "Just happened that her house is within my patrol designated area today. I'm here with her message too."

Gintoki clicks his tongue. "What?"

"That you won't stay very late and also get some rest," Hijikata takes a cigarette from the box and bites the white stick. "So hurry on your way back. There have been sights of robbers lately. Make sure you lock the doors and windows of this shop before you leave."

Hijikata turns around and intends to leave.

"Oi, is this expired or something?" Gintoki slurs.

"Teme," Hijikata bristles.

"If it is not, give someone else. You should know better I have no one at home who can drink with me. If that Kusobaba finds out, she will take it as rent payment. So take it back," Gintoki holds out the sake bottle.

"Fine then! I drink with you now! I prove to you it's not expired!"

Hijikata walks towards the four seated table while Gintoki is jawdropped. Did he even sound like he is inviting the vice chief for a drink?

A loud sigh escapes Gintoki as he grabs the saucers. Gintoki sits opposite of Hijikata and he pours a good amount on both saucers.

A quick chuckle escapes Gintoki.

"What?" Hijikata grumbles.

"This is really an unusual setting," Gintoki notes. "I never imagined drinking with you alone. Give me the chills."

"Stop acting like a high school girl," Hijikata grunts and holds his saucer. Before Gintoki can form a reply, Hijikata chugs down all and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

"Oi, oi. Are you having a bad day, Ogushi-Kun? Control your alcohol," Gintoki smirks. "You're still in uniform. Are you sure you should be drinking now?"

"Shut up," Hijikata takes the bottle and pours some more. "It's none of your concern."

What the hell did he just blabber? That bloody white haired man should be bothered! Just sitting together, just the both of them in the empty restaurant! If anything happens here, Gintoki will be held responsible.

Hijikata hiccups. "You're not drinking."

"Seeing you like this ruins my appetite," Gintoki states, hooking his chin on his hand, resting his elbow on the table. "I didn't take you as a busybody. You're actually bothered about that old lady to have visited her."

Hijikata chugs another gulp and slammed the saucer down. "I'm not a man if I don't care about the person who prepared me food."

"Ah? You are that bothered," Gintoki sips his saucer.

"Of course I do," Hijikata says almly. "A samurai respects whoever gives him food. It is important to have food in stomach so he can work or fight effectively."

"But your meal is just mayonnaise and rice, idiot," Gintoki groans, pouring more sake onto his saucer. "That kind of diet can kill you! I honestly don't know why Oji-san even agreed making it for you."

"Yeah," Hijikata nods. "Only Oji-san and Oba-san do. Only them."

Gintoki freezes for a moment, noticing melancholy in Hijikata's gaze. He does not think Hijikata would appreciate this much. The sullen eyes prove that he missed savouring that dish specially made for him. At first, Gintoki thought he was being childish with his fetish. Now Gintoki can tell Hijikata is attached to the old couple, as though they were his foster parents.

Hijikata does not realise he is letting his guard down, acting like that stubborn child in the family. Probably because he is drunk, he is behaving this way.

"Nice," Hijikata hiccups again. "Nice folks."

With another gulp, Hijikata wipes his lips with the back of his hand again. He has no idea Gintoki is staring at him without a blink of an eye. The silverhead cannot resist staring, watching Hijikata unfold a vulnerable side of him.

Gintoki sighs. "Could it be Hijikata Special is not the dish but the ones who made the dish?"

Immediately Hijikata's face blooms red. "What rubbish are you talking about?"

"I was just asking," Gintoki nervously giggles.

"Seriously, you're an idiot, Yorozuya. We were just having a good atmosphere and you ruined it!"

"Good atmosphere you say? More like me watching you get drunk."

"What a waste of time! Enough already! I'm leaving!"

Hijikata rises to his feet and drags hiimself towards the door. Just when he reaches the curtains, his arm is grabbed from behind and he turns a bit. Warm red eyes dawn on him, a white smile stretched across his face.

"It can't be helped," Gintoki smirks. "I'll prepare your dog food until she comes back."

"Did you just call it dog food, Teme?!" Hijikata scowls. "I don't need you to do it."

"Don't get me wrong, Mayora. I'm only doing this for the old lady."

Hijikata is irritated. "Didn't you hear me? I don't need you to do it! Dig your ears, stupid!"

Even though Hijikata is rejecting Gintoki, Gintoki does not let Hijikata's arm go. Surprisingly, Hijikata is not pulling his arm away too. Stood closely to one another, with Gintoki's hand on Hijikata's arm, they both hardly realised they freeze like that longer than necessary.

In honesty, Gintoki does not know how to react to his rejection. For the first time, Gintoki is actually sincere with his words. To be told not to do it really hit Gintoki hard that made him quiet for a moment.

"What are you staring at, stupid?" Hijikata blurts out, not pleased with Gintoki's silence.

Gintoki releases Hijikata's arm and tousles his own permed hair. "You're really troublesome."

"Too bad for you, stupid Yorozuya!" Hijikata yells at him. "I'm leaving now."

"Whatever! Just so you know, I'm not taking back my words!"

Hijikata raises his brows, confused. Gintoki takes the chance to return back to the table and cleans up.

"What words?" Hijikata asks without hesitation.

"If you feel like eating that dish, just drop by and I prepare it for you. Understand?" Gintoki lifts up his gaze from the table and notices the vice-chief disappear from his spot, leaving the restaurant without a word.

A loud breath escapes the white samurai. "Seriously, how did Gorilla handle him? He's way too difficult to handle. I don't understand him at all."

Marching down the street, Hijikata blows a long breath of smoke and bites the cigarette. He puts off airs of confidence and calm but only God knows his heart was beating like a bullet train. He was too embarrassed when he heard Gintoki would stubbornly prepare his meal.

Why did his words make Hijikata happy that he was about to cry?

Hijikata shook his head. It must be the sake. It was playing crazy tricks with his mind. Gintoki was not acting all caring or anything.

No, no, no. That bastard did not care about Hijikata.

He was acting like he actually cared.

Yes.

He definitely had a secret agenda. Maybe he wanted Hijikata to buy him parfaits. Or lottery tickets.

Yes, Gintoki did not care about him.

Hijikata gazes at the moon above. "Did he really care?"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! New chappie for Tendency! Just in case you're wondering I picked this title, it's because I think that the two idiots just tend to like each other but hiding it all by cursing each other's guts lol.**

 **Anyways, point to note, I wrote last chappie in past tense, thinking it should be like a past but I forgot when I wrote this chap. I know this is a bad lazy excuse of mine. I hope you don't mind this chapter to be in present tense. I dunno why but I like writing present tense. It's easier for me. So sorry if it affects anyone!**

 **Enjoy reading 2nd chapter of this prequel! Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and followers!**

* * *

 _ **I don't deal with guilt.**_

 _ **I just forget about it.**_

 _ **But when it's Mayora,**_

 _ **hell, I cannot even breathe.**_

 _ **~ Gintoki**_

* * *

The second day of Gintoki's reign over the restaurant has ended. While there is no more customer in the restaurant, Gintoki busies himself at the kitchen. He is bloody surprised himself that he is working twice as hard as yesterday. In matter of fact, if the two kids saw him and his efforts, they would have thought that the man lost his memories again and becomes an entirely opposite person.

Of course Gin-san wants to slack all day and read Jump. Pachinko is calling him incessantly. Not to mention also, Hasegawa and gang dared showing up and begging for a free rice bowl. Gintoki was feeling weirdly generous and obliged, thinking they would help him in the kitchen in return.

Being the usual bastards they are, they could not even make anything good and only wasted his ingredients.

Stacking the bowls into the cabinet, Gintoki makes sure they are placed where they are. He does not want to trouble himself by looking for them tomorrow. Apart from the bowls and plates, his usual cutleries are left at the sink. He dreads keeping them in the drawers, thinking he still needs them tomorrow.

One last check on ingredients, Gintoki sighs with relief and tosses his apron onto the hanger. He wears a green slick kimono instead of his usual wardrobe. He just wants to be comfortable when he moves around in the kitchen. Before heading home, Gintoki pours a glass of leftover tea and takes a sip.

He gazes at the window just in time to see the clouds unveiling the crescent moon in the sky.

That demon vice-chief did not come over for his meal. Gintoki decidedly remembers, letting the liquid stay in his mouth before one gulp down his throat. He is not sure if he sets things straight about him not minding making a Hijikata special bowl. Perhaps that is why the officer did not appear. That idiot definitely thinks he is admitting defeat to Gintoki if he eats what Gintoki makes.

 _Seriously troublesome_. Gintoki drinks all the tea and moves to his large jacket.

Just when he slips his hands into the jacket, he heard footsteps. "Don't tell me..."

Gintoki almost runs in high speed from the kitchen. As soon as he arrives, he cringes.

"Yo Gin-san! Are you done?!" Hasegawa cheers.

Gintoki palms his face. Did he just anticipate Hijikata's visiting him like yesterday?

"Am I disturbing you?" Hasegawa smiles nervously.

"What do you want, Hasegawa-san? There is no more food now," Gintoki drawls, turning away to take more of his belongings.

Hasegawa chuckles. "Wanna head to Pachinko together?"

"Not in a mood today. I'm beat. I still have to come here again and work my ass off," the silverhead groans as he fastens his belt with his sword. "Next time, mate."

"I see," Hasegawa nods. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, yeah."

Gintoki drops his shoulders, trying to relax himself. He is firstly shocked for running thinking that it could be Hijikata. He is prepared to curse that brat for being arrogant and not appearing at all during Gintoki's working time.

Maybe the guilt of not making Hijikata's meal influences him to feel this way. After that small chat last night, knowing that Hijikata had always eaten here because of the old lady, Gintoki was in some way touched by his sentiments.

To Gintoki, it is always a privilege when a samurai shares a personal part of him. And when someone shared it to Gintoki, he will appear uninterested as though it has nothing to do with him. But the truth is he cares about it more than he should, to an extent he will put his life in danger to protect those feelings of the samurai.

Hijikata is no less, although Gintoki hates his guts the most.

That Mayora. His mouth is sour and toxic. Who the hell can talk to him nicely?

Gintoki huffs and stomps his way out. He is obviously thinking too much about that prick. He is surprised himself that he has wasted time and brain cells on such a person. He swears he is easily low in sugar when Hijikata comes to mind.

It is no way in hell Gintoki's fault that Hijikata did not get his stupid dog food today! Yelled Gintoki in his head.

He fishes out the keys and locks the doors of the restaurant. He is already thinking of the twenty four hours convenience store at where he can grab some chocolates and puddings to replenish himself.

Pocketed his keys, Gintoki turns when suddenly he heard a package dropped in front of him. It definitely belongs to the man who just passes him.

"Oi!"

Gintoki calls him out until he captures the sight of the Shinsengumi uniform and a trail of smoke rising from the head.

 _It's him_. Gintoki snorts, thinking that maybe he just pretends he does not see the package and leave. On the second thought, Gintoki wonders if it carries something worth to sell. He stoops low and allows one finger to lift up the top.

To his surprise, the package carries a few cups of puddings and chocolates.

Flabbergasted, Gintoki snatches the package from the ground like he has just found a gold treasure. His eyes brighten by the sight of them, already imagining indulging the sweets all night.

"Wait a second," Gintoki freezes for a moment before he pulls out his wooden sword and he throws it at the officer.

"Ouch!" The vice-chief yelps, rubbing his hurt back. "Teme, what's the big idea?! I can arrest you for hitting an officer, stupid permed head!"

Gintoki walks towards him and instead of picking up his sword, he throws the package back at Hijikata.

"You should be arrested for littering in front of my restaurant!" Gintoki yells back.

Hijikata scrunches his face in disgust and throws the package back at Gintoki. "It's not your restaurant! And I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oi, oi! Can you quit it? Gin-san had a long day today and right now, Gin-san cannot play pass the parcel with a stupid jerk like you!" Gintoki tosses the package with so much strength that Hijikata takes a step back when he catches it.

Hijikata bites his cigarette. "Who the hell wants to play with you when I can catch ten robbers in the same time?! Take it, you bastard!"

"No! It's just some confiscated stuff that you decidedly dump on me again. It doesn't mean I'm working in a restaurant I need some stupid charity from you!"

"Are you stupid?! The only suspect that would rob these sweet stuff is you! These items are not confiscated but bought, Teme! Take it and be grateful!"

Shocked that they were bought, Gintoki creases his brows. "What? Did I hear wrongly? Mr Mayo Freako bought Puddings and Chocolates?! Are you smoking too much that your brain is suffocated and fainted?! Why not I smack your head at that pole so your brain can have some fresh air ha?!"

Hijikata coughs and cleverly throws the package when Gintoki is blabbering. The silverhead unconsciously catches it back.

"I'm bribing you, Baka Yorozuya."

Gintoki has his eye twitched while Hijikata blows a long drag of smoke.

"For keeping our conversation yesterday a secret. If you understand, take those items and never show your face in front of me again."

With that Hijikata gives Gintoki a cold shoulder and walks away. The depth in Hijikata's voice is grave yet cool that Gintoki chooses to give in and watch the uniformed lad's solid back. He simply allows the vice-chief depart casually, while he reluctantly accepts the package.

A miserable grunt escapes Gintoki. "As if I want to see your face, stupid. You could just give me money."

His red eyes stare at the contents of the package. The puddings and chocolates are inviting him to eat them as fast as he can. He digs for one chocolate, unwraps it and bites on one.

"Bribery, really?" Gintoki mumbles while chewing the chocolates. "Well, at least he got my favourite brands."

* * *

"Ah!"

Gintoki stares half-lidded when the chief of Shinsengumi gasps in front of him.

Third day working in the restaurant comes with the worst embarrassing challenge. Meeting the Gorilla and his subordinate, the Sadist prince. As if the mayo freak was not enough to disturb him for the past two days.

"Am I seeing things?! Is that really you, Sakata-san?!" Kondo laughs, totally surprised to see the Yorozuya boss holding a wooden spatula instead of his wooden sword.

The brownhead sits on the stool and folds his arms. "This is unbecoming of you, Danna. Have you given up your manhood and planned to live as a household wife?"

The wooden spatula punctures right through the sadist prince's forehead and he falls off the stool.

"Excuse me, sirs! We are full house now! Get your asses out of here," Gintoki pulls the drawer for a metal spatula, ready to shove it to either asses if they are showing no sign of leaving.

"Chill, chill," Kondo shakes his hand in surrender, resisting to laugh. "It's half empty here. We're just getting a quick meal. Our case happened to be nearby. Please just serve us and we'll leave once we finish."

Gintoki furrows his brows. _A case nearby? Then why did that mayo bastard not joining them?_

 _And never show your face in front of me again._ Gintoki remembers Hijikata's words. Troublesome!

"Danna, just ramen and extra noodles will do for me," Sougo orders.

Kondo nods. "Just ramen for me."

The silverhead sighs miserably and turns away, starting to boil the noodles for two. As he is preparing for the dishes, his ears insist to eavesdrop the conversation between the officers.

"I always thought this is Toshi's favourite restaurant," Kondo says to Sougo with a tone of disappointment. "He should be the first one to come here for a meal instead of us."

"What are you saying, Kondo-san? He doesn't need to eat, that bastard," Sougo leans with his chin in his hand. "Yamazaki told me he didn't eat a normal meal for days."

"That kid, he is too obsessed with the case right now."

"Who cares? Let him just die due to malnutrition. A slow painful death."

"Ah!" Gintoki nearly burns himself as he spills some ramen soup on his hand.

Sougo bulges his bottom lip. "Are you alright, Danna?"

"Uruse!"

Gintoki lets the burned skin cool under the running water from the tap.

 _No, no, no! It's not his fault that Hijikata is not eating! Why the hell does it got to do with him?!_

 _No, no, no! He just secretly eats somewhere without the two knowing. No way that bastard can stop eating that disgusting food._

"I don't think you fit for this job, Sakata-san," Kondo tries to give comfort. "Whatever reason you have, I still prefer you do what you always do out there with your freelance business. Stuck here and making dishes for customers do not suit you."

Two bowls of ramen slam right at the front of them. "Don't tell me what I'm supposed to do! Eat up and evaporate!"

Sougo and Kondo exchange looks before seeing on their bowls, squirted soya sauce shaping a 'Die' kanji. They pick up their chopsticks and dig into their bowls.

"Oh! I take back my words! This is delicious!" Kondo chimes while Sougo gives a brief nod, agreeing.

Gintoki huffs behind a proud grin. "Teme, it's obvious. You think I can stay in business without such skills? Don't underestimate Gin-san, idiots."

Kondo gobbles up some and laughs. "Yeah. Toshi gonna regret not eating here."

Beyond agitated for getting reminded about Hijikata again and again, Gintoki swiftly towers the chief with burning eyes. "I have a question to you, Gori-san."

"It's Kondo."

"When are you gonna sack that mayo bastard?"

Out spilled some noodles, as Kondo chokes on his food. Quickly he chugs a glass of water and looks at the chef with watery eyes.

"Ahh? What are you asking, Sakata-san?!" Kondo yells, half-coughing.

"I saw him bribing someone with puddings and chocolates."

"Is he some terrorist?" Sougo sounds interested.

"Ex-Joui member."

"Kondo-san, I think you should reconsider Hijikata-san's position," Sougo offers.

Kondo flinches. "Whose side are you in, Sougo?! Just hold it, you guys. Toshi won't do such a thing! He never gives people things, okay! Hell, if he ever spends money, he spends it on those otaku stuff and mayonnaise. Bribing is just not Toshi!"

Gintoki swears his heart skips a heartbeat. "What about confiscated bottles of sakes from robbers?"

"Confiscated?" Sougo raises a brow. "Danna, are you kidding? Why would we confiscate? We're not some school teachers. We're hot-blooded men that can drink until we are wasted. As long as we are not in duty, we'll be fine. Isn't that one of the stupid articles Hijikata made?"

"Yeah," Kondo smiles. "Toshi also insists to drink as a group and never alone. He always accompanies me even though he does not like drinking outside in uniform."

"When he does?" Gintoki says, hoping Kondo can finish his sentence.

Kondo looks up at Gintoki with raised brows. "Well if he does, there is definitely something disturbing him. It's rare, Sakata-san. Even though the work he had and this brat next to me give him a hard time, he cannot be affected at all."

"Like I believe this shit!" Gintoki hammers a fist on the counter.

 _So that kid is bloody disturbed that I didn't give his stupid meal! He even brought sake and drank with me in his bloody uniform? Oi, oi. Hijikata you bastard! Come here and let me shove that meal into your mouth, konoyaro!_

"Here's the money, Sakata-san! Thank you for the meal!" Kondo pays.

"Thank you for the meal," Sougo bows.

As the two officers turn and about to leave, Gintoki looks up. "Oi, Kondo!"

The chief faces the silverhead with a worried expression. "What is it, Yorozuya danna?"

"I don't acknowledge you as Chief of Shinsengumi if you don't make sure your bloody vice-chief eats properly!" Gintoki yaps.

Sougo starts to furrow his brows, not liking abit that Gintoki is blaming Kondo for Hijikata's flaws. Trying to draw his sword, Sougo places his right hand on the sheath when Kondo pushes it back, glancing at Sougo to chill.

"Where is this coming from?" Kondo attempts to grin. "Toshi is an adult. He can take care of himself."

"That is where you're wrong," Gintoki hisses. "His dedication to his work and loyalty towards you is just him escaping from reality. Without that stupid uniform and position, he is just a nobody!"

Kondo stares back wide-eyed.

Gintoki spits at the side. "If you think you can leave him on his own just because he is an adult, you are irresponsible! That kid of yours is like some damaged samurai thinking it is okay to have an identity of being a mayonnaise addict when it is not okay! Either you make him quit mayonnaise or eat more healthy food. Come on, even the brat next to you has more beef than him!"

Sougo simply twitches at that comment.

"And he even smokes like a chimney! You are slowly letting him die, you bastards. You dare call yourself protectors of Edo when you can ignore your own comrade's horrible diet. This just made me sick!"

A chuckle escapes Kondo and he grins. "You're right. Maybe I'll advise him. But I have a question for you, Yorozuya."

"What?"

"Why are you so bothered about Toshi?"

"Huh?!" Gintoki hitches in his breath. "I'm not! I'm just stating facts! As a fellow boss, I'm advising you! If you don't want to take it, leave it!"

 _Hell why I am riled up about that asshole? High in sugar from last night? Whose fault is that?! You, baka mayora!_

Kondo nods with an amused smile. "I understand but in return, let me give you one advice then, Sakata-san."

Gintoki raises a brow, waiting.

"Toshi is not a nobody. He's family to me. If any asshole like you badmouthing him in front of me again," Kondo throws a dagger at Gintoki who subtly avoids, a slick cut grazed on his cheek. "I will not let him off the hook. I will decapitate him and make ramen out of him."

"I-I understand," Gintoki blinks repeatedly.

"Enjoy cooking, Yorozuya!"

"Can I slice the other cheek to make it even?"

"Leave it, Sougo. Let's go."

As soon as they leave, Gintoki pads his wound with a cloth and coldly chuckles.

"What the hell was I doing? Embarrassing, Gin-san..."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Just wanna say that one of the reasons I love Gintoki is that he always cares about people around him but cooly and idiotically showing it. It makes him adorable and badass at the same time bahaha. I'm not sure I showed it here well but I hope you get my point haha. Damn, Gintoki is gem! And Hijikata being his cool i-dont-care-but-dont-mess-with-me attitude is hot bahaha Okay I talked too much again.

Please leave a review thank you! Cheers! See ya next chappie!


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! This comes abit late, I know. Was up and about my other story Lattice. Thank goodness I wrote this before that story haha. This chapter is my favourite huhu.**

 **Enjoy reading! Thank you so much for the reviews and support!**

* * *

 _ **I'm not one who desired attention.**_

 _ **That Yorozuya bastard however**_

 _ **Keeps on barging in, provoking me**_

 _ **What the hell does he want from me?!**_

 _ **~Hijikata**_

* * *

"What?!"

Hijikata blows smoke out of his ears as soon as Sougo finishes his sentence. The older lad is shocked when he was told about Kondo getting spelled by the white samurai over his mayonnaise addiction. Of course his addiction is famously proclaimed throughout Edo but it is just bloody wrong to blame Kondo about it.

While Hijikata brainstorms for what made Gintoki act like that, Sougo lengthens a coy smile.

"What actually happened between you two?" Sougo folds his arms, sitting on a pillow with his sword laid next to him. "Fill me in."

"Like I know anything!" Hijikata fumes, grinding his teeth on the cigarette. The stack of papers he is attending to almost catches fire due to the heat of his anger.

Only God knows, the redness on his face is not caused by the anger but the embarrassment Gintoki has caused on him.

What Gintoki did was unbelievable. For that insufferable jerk to rant about Hijikata at Kondo, Gintoki must have lost his mind. The starter could possibly be because Hijikata refused to eat his favourite dish that Gintoki was willing to prepare.

The brush in Hijikata's hand freezes from writing the report and he puts it away. Wrinkles crease around his eyes, just thinking about the incident. It is not like him to be bothered about what people think of him but Gintoki just has his own ways to dwell in his mind and never stop polluting his conscience.

What wrong did Hijikata ever do to Gintoki? He bought that sweets addict his food to compensate. Obviously the plan backfired him. He did not think that saying things like not wanting to see him again could offend him. Gintoki should be happy that he got sweets and a statement that Hijikata would not intervene his affairs with the restaurant anymore.

So why the bloody hell did he scold Kondo?! Hijikata suppresses his rage, not intending to show Sougo that the news hurt Hijikata to the core.

Loosening up, he draws a long breath of smoke and extinguishes the cigarette.

Hijikata believes that his decision to drink with Gintoki that night was a clear mistake. Hijikata only wanted to show his support to Gintoki for handling the restaurant that they both loved. They were also together at the owner's funeral to mourn over his death, although it was one hell of a spooky ride. The sake unexpectedly made Hijikata careless with his words, admitting sentiments towards the owner and his wife. Gintoki was clearly amused with Hijikata's confession that he offered pity and promised to prepare Hijikata's dish.

Hijikata never thought those words could make him happy. But knowing that the silverhead was only doing it out of pity, Hijikata chose to abandon those feelings. Not seeing Gintoki until the wife returns is the safest way to forget that night.

Forget that foreign short-lived happiness Gintoki gave to him.

Hijikata drops his shoulders, knowing best that he completely lost concentration on his paperwork. He needs fresh air to clear his mind. He would love to call Gintoki for an unceremonious sword fight outside but knowing Gintoki will be working tonight, he saves the revenge fight on another day.

"Did you say something?" Sougo raises his brow.

"I just decided to take a quick patrol at the crime scene," Hijikata rises from his table and grabs his jacket. "You can retire for the night. I'll watch over for now."

"So you can meet Yorozuya Danna? You know the scene is where the restaurant is too."

Hijikata stands at the door and lights up a new cigarette. "Too bad it's a coincidence. He can save his own ass if he's in trouble. I'm just going to be around there taking chances-"

"In meeting Danna-"

"In capturing the robbers!" Hijikata yells sharply. "Don't put words in my mouth and get your rest, brat! Damnit when can people stop provoking me?!"

Sougo watches the older lad walk ahead without a word. There he goes again, doing things Sougo never understands.

* * *

Arrived at the vicinity, Hijikata glances at the few officers whom he already deployed to stay around in their undercover disguises. Only Hijikata is in uniform, pretending like a bait for any punk to jump on him. Three nights has passed and it is becoming obvious that his plan of surveillance is not enough to lure the robbers out.

The robbers are actually wanted terrorists having links to Takasugi. The money they have stolen could buy them a truck of deadly weapons, just enough to blow up half of Edo. Knowing Takasugi is behind these robbers, they definitely are supported by the Amanto pirates as well.

Clashing with these robbers will be like a potluck of gold to Hijikata. If he captures them, he will be a step close to facing Takasugi himself.

"Thank you for coming!"

Hijikata slowly blends in the shadow of a building as he peeks at the silverhead bowing at his customers. The night is still early but Hijikata can see exhaustion in those red eyes. His lips tug at the corner, impressed at Gintoki who is working hard for real. These kind of moments are really hard to get. He wonders where the Yorozuya kids are when their boss is here working his ass off.

If those kids could see Gintoki now, maybe they will actually laugh at him. Cooking and greeting customers like a woman is not what a samurai is supposed to do. They definitely will look down on him. Maybe that is why they have no idea about it.

A hand grabs Hijikata's shoulder from behind and the vice chief jumps a feet off the ground.

His indigo eyes widen at his commander carefree smile. "Kondo-san! What the hell are you trying to do?!"

The older lad giggles. "Have you taken dinner, Toshi?"

Hijikata furrows his brows. "That is none of your business."

"What bullshit is that? I'm the Chief here so I'm asking you. Answer it."

"I ate yesterday."

"Not what I heard from Zaki," Kondo folds his arms. "Get some food or don't come here."

"But!"

"It is an order, Toshi!" Kondo admonishes him, raising a rarely authoritative tone to Hijikata. "If the terrorists appear when you have an empty stomach, it will be trouble for me too."

Hijikata grits his teeth. "What are you saying? I can starve the whole week and whack those spineless losers like a piece of candy."

"Do you want me to whack your head, Hijikata-san?" Sougo appears behind Kondo.

Hijikata stiffens. "Not you too!"

"Get your dinner, Toshi."

Kondo's words are absolute. Hijikata sighs with a heavy heart. He wrecks his brain for another argument to spill. Before he can even speak, Sougo aims the bazooka at Hijikata and pulls the trigger. Hijikata literally flies and crashes against the restaurant doors.

The bazooka always works with hard headed imbeciles like Hijikata.

The ungraceful entrance of the vice-chief stirs terror in the patronising customers that they scream and stand on their feet. Gintoki runs out of the kitchen and pulls his hair, worrying about the payment of fixing the damaged doors. He thought as long as Kagura is not here, he can work with peace in mind.

Bad luck just barges into his life.

When he captures the face of the troublemaker, his heart sinks and his shoulders tremble in anger.

"Oi, oi!" Gintoki throws his spatula at Hijikata, earning a loud groan. "What the hell are you guys doing?! Who's gonna pay for that?!"

Rubbing his head, Hijikata swears he is supposed to be the one who is the most pissed off right now. His own comrades just played dirty on him. Listening to the silverhead's yell only escalates his anger. Nevertheless, he refuses to look at Gintoki.

His chief decidedly makes an appearance, poking his head inside and waving a hand. "Yo, Yorozuya. I'll leave Toshi in your care. Feed him. I'll pay for the door and his dinner."

Those words are like dropping a bomb on Hijikata and Gintoki.

While Hijikata is stunned at Kondo's intention, Gintoki groans in frustration, trying hard to contain his rage in front of his customers. Exhaling behind gritted teeth, he mumbles to calm himself.

"That stupid Gorilla. Can't he see I still have customers? And he thinks I didn't hear him fart when he left his kid, stinky Gorilla."

"Stop your rambling, idiot! I can hear you!" Hijikata immediately pouts and stands up, wiping away the dust.

Gintoki's nerves burst. "You better clean that up first! No way I'm making anything for you until you're done!"

Right at that moment, Hijikata turns and glares his fierce blue eyes on Gintoki. "What did you say?! I'm not going to eat anything here! You clean this up yourself! It's your bloody job!"

Gintoki slams a fist on the counter. "Oi, stop making my life difficult, Baka tax robber! You already barged in here and broke the door. You think you deserved to talk back at me! What happened to that kid who cared about this restaurant ha?"

"I told you to keep it a secret-" Hijikata holds back as he sees the customers looking at him. "Forget it! Why did I even trust an asshole like you? Where's the broom?"

"In your grave."

"Ha?!"

"It's at the back so take it yourself, stupid mayora!"

"I heard you, I heard you!"

Nothing, barely nothing good comes around when they two clash on another.

With a heated glare, Hijikata makes his way to the back of the counter. He leaves his black uniform jacket on a nearby chair, followed by carrying the broom out along with his disfigured face of ultimate irritation as he tries his best avoiding eye contact with the silverhead.

The pissed Yorozuya somehow cannot stop staring at Hijikata. "Smile you jerk! Don't ruin the mood here with your foul attitude!"

"Uruse! Like I wanted to be here!"

"Call yourself police, my foot. What the world has gotten into? Firing missile at a commoner's restaurant? It will be because of you losers that the end is near."

"Oi Teme! Do you want me to break your jaw?! Stop your trap or I'll start using your messy perms as the broom!"

"You're the stupid one! Isn't bushy silky hair better collecting dust?! Just like how bloody dusty your brain is!"

"What about that white beehive you wearing on your head?! Too much honey in your brain makes you dumber than ever!"

"Beehive? Oi, stupid mayora!"

"Gin-san!" A customer interrupts, gesturing them to calm down. "I really like to eat in peace."

The two hot-blooded men give one last hard stare at each other before resuming their work. It is just inevitable for them not to counter back whenever they quarrel.

Skilfully moving the broom, Hijikata hurriedly sweeps and cleans. He does not want to mess up again just to be picked on by the silver permed idiot. After throwing the broken pieces into the bin, he is about to sneak away when Kondo stops him, holding a new door in his hands.

Reluctantly, Hijikata accepts it and fixes like it was before. The vice chief is appalled that he is actually working inside the restaurant instead of outside. As soon as he is done, the last customer leaves and Gintoki pulls down the curtains, a sign of closing the shop.

What Hijikata then realised is that Gintoki locks themselves in.

"Oi," Hijikata blurts, unable to hold back. "Why did you lock from inside? I'm already done fixing it so I'm gonna leave."

Gintoki slides an irritated gaze at him. "Who said you can leave? You're gonna stay and eat."

"Ha?!" the dark green haired man glowers with protruding wrinkles around his eyes.

Gintoki pulls him by the arm and drops him on one of the stools by the counter. A bowl of katsudon is already served, with a huge pile of mayonnaise. Hijikata nearly drools at the sight of the heavenly large amount of mayo that nearly glistens under the lamp light.

"Eat up, mayora," Gintoki gives him the chopsticks and Hijikata slowly takes it.

Hijikata carries the bowl, making it turn to enjoy the view. Even though his face shows no expression, his heart is flipping somersaults, enthralled to be acquainted again with his favourite dish. He is about to dig in when he realises Gintoki is standing right in front of him.

The vice-chief droops his eyelids. "Aren't you going to clean up? Don't waste time standing there."

"I'm just wondering if it tastes the same as the owner makes."

"How would you know?"

"You'll be surprised he has a recipe book for each of us," Gintoki pulls out a book from a drawer. "Without this, I can hardly make dishes here."

"And here I thought you made this with your loose screwed brain," Hijikata sneers.

Gintoki stretches a crooked grin. "Shut up and eat, kid."

Hijikata involuntarily pouts at him, before fixing his eyes on the bowl. He starts to eat, digging his chopsticks carefully and pulling out a small scoop. With first munch, tasting the seasoned rice coated with mayo, Hijikata has his eyes brightened.

"Oyaji!" Hijikata immediately squeals in delight, eyes closed and lips tightened to a smile.

Gintoki cannot help but laugh. "Baka! Don't call him out from his grave! I don't plan working here with his hard-boiled spirit around."

"But it tastes exactly like Oyaji's own made!" Hijikata speaks through full cheeks, sparkles shining on the blue orbs.

It is just inevitable that Gintoki smacks the vice-chief's head with the book for his careless reaction. Hijikata is too occupied enjoying his food, dismissing the hit from Gintoki and digging more of the food.

Gintoki swears Hijikata behaves like Kagura when Gintoki once made her Sokunbu rice. When the thought of Hijikata being adorable crosses his mind, he quickly dumps it away. It sends shivers on his spine just thinking about it.

But when he watches Hijikata ravishing his dish like a bubbly boy eating a birthday cake, his worries and guilt boil off from his shoulders in an instant. The feeling of relief is great that he might get a good night sleep tonight. While Hijikata indulges his dinner quietly, Gintoki attends to washing the dishes.

"What the hell is this?" Hijikata picks a red fruit from his bowl.

Gintoki peeks behind and huffs. "Cherry tomatoes."

"Oyaji never put this, Baka."

"Well, the market lady said it is good for the skin," Gintoki snorts. "Good for your stupid wrinkles around your eyes. Make you look younger too, kiddo."

"What nonsense you're blabbering about?" Hijikata grunts, picking the red fruits and placing them on a separate plate. "I don't need this. And by the way, refrain yourself from blaming Kondo-san about me. If you have balls, talk to me straight away."

"I am talking to you straight away, Teme!" Gintoki snarls, irritated to be pointed out. "But you are a stubborn prick who still needs Kondo to drag you here and eat."

"My eating habits or consumption is none of your bloody business, Baka Yorozuya."

"Of course it is not. I just hate seeing kids like you thinking that it is okay to act tough when you're not."

"Ah?! I'm not a kid, Teme! Stop treating me like one! Where the hell are Megane and China anyway?!"

"You think I don't know this place is dangerous at night?" Gintoki tosses the plates into the cabinet and glares at what lies out of the window. "Your guys have been looming around, putting unnecessary pressure on me. Not only that, you are making things worse. If the robbers are going to return, they are definitely coming in larger numbers than you expected. Seriously, as a vice-chief, you underestimate your opponents. You should go back to your room and be that closet otaku instead. Save me alot of trouble."

Gintoki freezes suddenly, unaware that he just spills words offending the chief. What happened to him trying to make things good between them? Just when he managed to make the vice-chief happy with his food, he offends the younger lad once again.

"Don't give me that crap!" Hijikata slams down his chopsticks, infuriated. "Don't tell me what to do. I've dealt with these situations more than you can ever do. I'm not wearing this uniform for show, baka!"

The silverhead cusses at himself for agitating the lad. He wipes away his wet hands and marches back to the counter. Hijikata gulps alittle, noticing Gintoki's forwardness alittle intimidating than usual. Gintoki approaches him with hope to settle it like mature adults but when he looks at Hijikata's bowl, he scrunches his face.

"What the hell?" Gintoki notices the abandoned red tomatoes besides the empty bowl. "Why did you take them out?"

"I said I won't eat it," Hijikata states bluntly, standing up. "I'm done-"

Gintoki pushes him down back by the shoulders and dawns a heavy glare. "Eat them. They don't come cheap."

"You're not forcing me!"

"Who forced the package of puddings and chocolates on me?"

"You like those stuff but I don't like tomatoes!"

"Ahh, stubborn kids these days refusing to eat their vegetables and fruits when it is good for them," Gintoki belches at Hijikata's stupidity.

Agitated, Hijikata grips Gintoki by the collar. "I said to stop treating me like a kid! Just because you spent your years looking after the Yorozuya kids, you don't have to treat me the same! I'm only a few years younger than you. Respect me like an equal or I'll chop your perms off your head! Stop all this shit of looking out for me! It's disgusting!"

Threatening his perms again, that just blows Gintoki's patience.

"Talk about disgusting!" Gintoki slaps away the hand and towers the vice chief. "You are nothing like my kids! No way will I ever trade my place with Kondo and look after a sadist prince and a mayo addict with a blabbering mouth, nicotine breaths and stinks of mayo!"

"Uruse!"

Hijikata jolts into a stand and pulls his sword from the sheath. When his sword is half uncovered, Gintoki clenches his fingers around Hijikata's wrist to stop him. However, Hijikata insists to pull, making their grip on each other hands tremble.

"Commit seppuku, Yorozuya!" Hijikata admonishes with face of full blasted anger. "I refused to be belittled by the likes of you!"

"Belittled?!" Gintoki shouts back as loud as Hijikata. "Gin-san respects people who knows how to respect him back! You need some lessons on respect! Don't make Gin-san teach you! You'll regret it!"

"You're the one who needs lessons to stop minding other people's business! You keep on pointing out my flaws as if I need to be fixed! You pick on me all the time because you know I'll get fired up and a sadist like you just finds it entertaining to push all my buttons! What is your deal, Yorozuya?! What did I ever do wrong to you?!"

"I had enough of your nagging mouth! Shut your trap!" Gintoki pierces a deep gaze into the indigo orbs. "Eat your tomatoes already!"

"Stop messing with me!"

Gintoki tosses one red fruit into his wailing mouth just in time he bites on it. Immediately Hijikata squeezes his face tightly, absorbing the utter sourness of the fruit and eventually Hijikata looses his grip from his sword.

His eyes squinting with brows dipping. His shivering swallow followed by reddening cheeks.

Gintoki twitches. "Oi, what's with that face, mayora?"

Hijikata cannot hear him but there is one thing he has to say.

"Horrible."

That word comes out in a soft vulnerable voice that Gintoki is feeling tingles down south. The vice chief unconsciously licks his lips, giving a sweep of saliva across his mouth.

Hijikata is overwhelmed by the sourness of the cherry tomato that he cannot think straight. He tries to relax his strained jaw muscles when suddenly a hand cups his chin. He still feels the numbness of his mouth but he surely knows that hand does not belong to him.

When he lifts his gaze up, a warm spray of breath tickles his nose and his vision is clouded by the shadow of an incoming entity. His tainted soured lips are pressed and moulded into another pair of lips, the heat of contact flaring into every vein and nerve in his body.

Gintoki is kissing him.

Their lips are locked on one another.

Breaths are clung on each end, waiting for whoever releasing it first.

Both their eyes are opened, half-lidded and looking lost into each other.

As intended for a brief peck, Gintoki gently pulls back but not too much as their lips are remained brushing against one another, the tip of their noses rubbing ever so slightly. Gintoki releases a slow smearing hot breath on Hijikata's swollen lips, scalding them in bright scarlet red.

Giggles are bubbling at the back of Gintoki's throat, hoping to laugh at how easy he harassed the younger lad. The pair of indigo orbs are however sucking him in, intensifying the spark of desire inside of him.

Still in a daze, Hijikata cannot look anywhere else than Gintoki's lips. The sourness of the fruit is replaced by something so hot and addictive that butterflies flutter in his stomach. His body is stood paralysed, confused and of all, seeking for one more time.

The lack of response from Hijikata is a green light to Gintoki. The parting lips are screaming for Gintoki. Totally turned on, Gintoki slips a hand to the back of Hijikata's waist, pulling him closer and intends to ram his lips again.

When their waists hit each other, Hijikata is as though revived from the dead and hurls the man away from him. They share a quick exchange of stares, both shocked but clearly interested. Unable to face another second of this confusion, Hijikata grabs his jacket and breaks the door open to leave.

The sight of the broken door snaps Gintoki out of dreamland, his desire died a cold death. He slaps a hand on his forehead, registering the fact that the idiot just broke the door again after getting it fixed. Irked, he looks outside at the running lad slowly diminishing into the darkness.

With one deep inhale of oxygen, Gintoki exhales as deep before resting his fingertips on his own lips.

"Damn that was dangerous. Very dangerous, Gin-san," Gintoki admits honestly, still picturing the seductive dilated eyes of the vice chief. "Oi, oi. It was supposed to scare him or make him angry. Why did he just stay quiet? So unlike him."

Tousling his perms, and walking back to counter for the hammer and nails, Gintoki furrows his brows, trying his best to comprehend the wild thumping heartbeat behind his chest.

"For goodness sake, keep it down, heart! You hate it, right?! He tasted tomatoes! Not that I was expecting mayonnaise or nicotine! Chocolates taste better! Puddings taste better! Parfait taste better!" Gintoki shouts to himself, finding the need to convince himself until he sees his reflection on a wall mirror. "Gin-san finds it disgusting, right, Gin-san?!"

Inevitably he looks at his own lips and licks them, before palming his face with both hands.

"But it was disgustingly good. Horribly good."

Somewhere else at the corner of a shop, where blackness envelopes the vice-chief, he bites his cigarette and holds his lighter.

His hand cannot stop shaking. Irritated, he gives up, pockets the lighter and walks in circles.

"What the hell was that? A joke? It was a dream, right? That was a bloody dream, right? But my lips are fucking burning!"

He bangs his forehead against the wall like a woodpecker and he only stops when he needs to breathe.

"Why didn't I fight back? Why did I even run away? Kuso!"

* * *

Wohohoho!

Can you smell the love of two idiots bahahaha!

Wow I enjoyed writing this piece! I don't know about you but I always like Gintoki taking the lead hehe. Hijikata is just bloody adorable and stubborn. Bahaha!

Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Well, I sure take a long time to update this. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and the support for this book. I really appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Emotions are just burden to me.**_

 _ **Nonetheless, it's not something that can be cast aside.**_

 _ **Especially the unbearable form that called itself Love.**_

 ** _~ Gintoki_**

* * *

The sunset is beautiful when one views from the shores. The reddish clouds blend with orange as the slow burning sphere descends behind the ocean floor. Gintoki stares at it with incredible attention, enjoying the vivid colours painting the sky. The wind blows on him carrying a salty smell, sand sprayed on his white kimono.

Anyone can fall in love with the serenity the ocean gives.

"Oi."

His focus is disrupted by a call besides him. He turns to watch the dark green silky hair whip against the wind, unveiling the sunkissed skin of Hijikata. The lad appears in his casual navy kimono but surprisingly not with a white stick in his mouth. Gintoki hiccups noticing that they are sitting together, very closely that he can shape out the lad's toned collarbones.

Soon after, half lidded blue eyes fill his vision, his heartbeat racing abruptly.

"W-w-what?" Gintoki finds it hard to ask, shocked beyond comprehension.

The ambience between them is too good to be true. It stinks romance but damn, it feels right.

A chuckle blurts from Hijikata. A smile breaks on those orange tinted lips due to the sunset. Damn it, Gintoki feels he is stabbed by a thousand swords to his chest.

"Pretty, isn't it? The sunset."

With his heartbeat exceeding speed limit, Gintoki simply stares back, mindblown. The head of Hijikata slowly drops on Gintoki's shoulder ever so lightly that his weight is empty but the touch sends electric volts into Gintoki's body.

"Kuso!"

Gintoki cusses, running out of patience as he pushes Hijikata down on the sand, intending to view the lad weak under him. He wants to see everything Hijikata has to offer. He cannot care about the consequences. All he wants right now is to make sure that what he feels is real.

"Good morning, Gin-san!"

Gintoki's closed eyes are shot open, swollen red and dark circles under his eyelids. "No kidding."

Taking a minute to register the view around him, the silverhead groans. "Seriously? It was a dream?"

"Get up, Gin-san," Shinpachi orders as he slides open the door of Gintoki's bedroom. "I bought hams for breakfast. Do you like to have some eggs too?"

"Just do what you like," Gintoki sits up, tousling his permed hair. "I don't think I have any appetite today."

The boy with glasses snorts with disbelief and goes ahead waking Kagura up. Gintoki stares at his blanket, recalling the dream that feels so real. For the fact that he actually dreamt about that rascal, he feels alittle giddy.

His heart speaks otherwise. His heart is beating rapidly like in the dream, telling him to sleep back and fantasise.

Gintoki shakes his head furiously, denying the fact that he actually got excited over a dream about Hijikata. He never considers liking men or even find them cute or attractive. Maybe the dream is a sign of demon chief's life running short or a guilt-driven nightmare for ramming his own lips against the lad.

Dear Lord, it was a tease. Just a small prank. Why is it haunting him back like this?

Is this some lesson to teach him? Why can't it be a strike of lightning or an earthquake?

Why make that stupid kiss feel so good that he has to dream about it?

"I don't understand anything."

Gintoki falls back in his futon, groaning miserably until Sadaharu decidedly jumps on him. "Okay, okay! I'm awake! Get off me!"

After a quick bath, Gintoki sits before the kids and sleepily eats his breakfast. The image of the vice-chief's smile keeps on playing in his mind.

"Gin-san," Shinpachi notices the man freezes with his chopsticks still stuck in his mouth. "Is the food that bad?"

Gintoki reacts, "No, Pattsan. Just me feeling like I deserved another sleep."

"Gin-chan is probably too tired to work today-aru," Kagura speaks through puffed cheeks, chewing her rice. "Gin-chan should have gone for radio morning exercise. Then, he can work those long hours in the restaurant-aru."

"Such big talk coming from someone who plays all day," Gintoki hisses and munches on the ham. "Why don't you try working from morning til night and still talk like that the next day, kusogaki?"

"The Queen of Kabuki-cho does not need to work-aru!"

"Nonsense," Gintoki sighs and chews more of his food.

"Maybe I'll take over for today," Shinpachi suggests, always full of concern over the man.

"Nope, Gin-san can do it himself."

"But, Gin-san!"

"Don't underestimate Gin-san!" Gintoki points the chopsticks at Shinpachi. "Every man my age will take responsibility over his job, and not just shove it to his kids just because he is too tired to work."

"Ohayo, Gin-san," Tama stands behind the door. "I'm here to collect the rent."

"And every man will run from their landlord when he can," Gintoki finishes his sentence with one leg out of the window.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi jolts into a stand. "Where do you think you're going?! What about the restaurant?!"

A loud explosion hits the doors as Tama appears with her lethal broom. Gintoki jumps out of the window and runs.

"Don't worry! I'll open it late today!"

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouts at the window while Gintoki runs for his life.

"Tama-chan, you can take Gin-chan's ham-aru."

"Oil is fine for me."

"I'll take them then-aru!"

"You two!"

Reached somewhere in the streets, Gintoki huffs and catches his breaths. He looks around him, seeing the familiar brothels that are well-known in town. He contemplates whether he should recall his attraction to women and erase the new feelings forming behind his chest. He needs to dump the rotten part of his desire towards the vice-chief. Just the thought of it makes him sick.

If he has to fall for a guy, it should be someone with a cute face like Ketsuno Ana.

Hijikata is a walking zombie, for goodness sake. Even Michael Jackson looks better than him. The bushy V-shaped hair is not appealing at all. That pouty lips is a clear turn off for Gintoki.

Gintoki grinds his teeth and stands up straight. He has a short time to spare and might as well make use of it. He has to reinstate his dignity and pride of being a straight main character who used to be the most feared and honoured samurai. He cannot go jelly for a mayo addict who just happens to seduce him in his dream.

No, no, no.

Gin-san loves women!

Hijikata is a mayo freak that wants to rob Gin-san's tax money!

Speaking of money, he does not carry much. After all, he runs off on a whim. Cabaret smile should offer him a discount. Gintoki enters the familiar hostess bar and makes his way to the counter. The women all recognise him, offering winks and smiles. To his dismay, their flirtatious moves fail to strum his heartstrings. Maybe if he can concentrate on one lady, he can boost his manliness and rejuvenate his now confused heart.

"Give me your top hostess, mate," Gintoki smiles at the manager. "I'll pay by instalments-"

"Are, Gin-san?"

His shoulders perk and he turn to see Otae walking towards him. Damn it, she is working today!

"What brings you here?" Otae asks with her usual poker smile.

"Booze," says Gintoki boringly and attempts to continue with his request to the manager when Otae pulls his collar and drags him across the floor.

"I heard from Shin-chan you've been working hard. How surprising that you decided to spend your hard-earned money here. Well, since we are close friends, why not spending them on me, Gin-san?" Otae giggles sinisterly.

"Ha?!" Gintoki struggles to be released. "I want to be served by a beautiful goddess, not some gorilla woman!"

"Who're you calling gorilla woman?!"

Gintoki literally flies to the couch and whimpers in pain. Otae sits next to him and orders two Dom-Peri and fruit platter. Gintoki scrunches his face in pure dismay, already thinking of a good escape before the bill comes. He cannot deal with Otae when it comes to payment. The woman is always hard on him.

"Here you go, Gin-san," Otae offers a cup towards Gintoki. "Drink up."

Gintoki lays his gaze on the cup, watching the ombre liquid inside it. His eyes flick to Otae's lips and realises hers are as red as the rose. Gintoki somehow feels happy that even the scariest woman has pretty lips. Her lips probably tastes sweeter than Hijikata's.

What am I doing? Staring at her lips? When did I ever care about people's lips?

"Gin-san," Otae speaks, unknowingly moving her lips, letting it shine more for Gintoki to see. "Is something the matter?"

Gintoki takes the cup from her hand and places it back on the table. Without hesitation, Gintoki lowers his face and reaches his lips towards hers. He totally ignores the pink hue forming on her cheeks. He is not even drunk yet and he is taking the chance to justify his sexual orientation.

Something flies towards Gintoki and slams itself on his jaw. Gintoki groans in pain, massaging it and drops his gaze on the mayonnaise bottle that lays on his lap.

"No way," Gintoki mutters to himself as he turns his head.

Stood Hijikata in a distance, wearing his navy kimono, his arms hidden in his sleeves.

"Arghhhh!" Gintoki points at him with absolute shock.

The vice-chief pouts, "Why do you act that surprised for? I'm the one who're supposed to be surprised here. Pulling off the kind of trick at a place like this, such shameless guts you have, Yorozuya."

Gintoki gulps, "W-w-what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Be careful, Shimura-san," Hijikata ignores Gintoki and takes the seat on the other side of Otae. "That bastard got some bug in him, trying to bite off people's faces."

"No, I do not!" Gintoki protests. "Why are you sitting there, mayora?!"

"Well, Hijikata-san came here first," Otae explains. "He just went to the loo. So is it true?"

"What?!" Gintoki shouts, sounding offended.

"That you tried to bite my face, Gin-san," Otae asks, a nerve bulging on her forehead.

"N-n-no, Otae-san! Just thought you were so pretty today I feel like spending all my money on bargain-dash for you!" Gintoki blurts a huge lie to save himself.

"That's good to hear!" Otae giggles, waving at the waiter.

Gintoki is staring at Hijikata instead. He is appalled to see the man seated with them, as though nothing happened yesterday. He is calmly lighting his cigarette, blowing a puff of smoke. When his blue eyes slide to Gintoki, the silverhead looks away and swallows.

"Gin-san? You're not drinking at all," Otae moans playfully, handing him the same cup just now.

In spur of embarrassment, Gintoki chugs down the liquid and slams on the table. "Another one, Otae."

"Hai!"

After like five cups, Gintoki burps, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. The liquor does not seem to help tame his thumping heart. The sudden appearance of Hijikata really stresses him out. With the fact that Hijikata appears ignorant and laidback, Gintoki cannot help seeing himself like a fool, getting hot and bothered about that stupid kiss.

Maybe it does not mean anything to him. Or he is just accustomed to being kissed by a man. Maybe Kondo is the culprit. That Otae's stalker is obviously gay for Hijikata. After all, Hijikata is always surrounded by men. They definitely get drunk together and get kisses in which they can hardly remember the next day.

Gintoki throws his head back, laughing sheepishly.

Yes, that's it. Gintoki is just overthinking about it. He should not let himself be influenced by some stupid kiss. He should not care about being wrong at all. Hijikata obviously does not care.

Yes, that's right.

Why the hell does Gintoki bother to care?

Ah, this is embarrassing.

"Oi, Mayora."

"What?" Hijikata huffs.

"What brings you here anyway?" Gintoki hiccups. "Don't tell me you're trying to hook up with Otae."

"Gin-san," Otae gasps. "That's not true."

"Of course it's not," Hijikata emphasises by flicking his cigarette on the ashtray. "Kondo called dibs on her."

"Hijikata-san," Otae smiles at him. "What do you think I am? A property? Better watch your words before I punch your brains out."

Hijikata draws a long breath, exhaling as much before averting his gaze on another table. Gintoki follows his line of sight. He sees a man being fed with grapes by one of the hostesses. Something about the hostess disturbs Gintoki. He swears there is something familiar about her. When he recalls, her chestnut short hair draping in the middle and around her ears, he bites his lower lip.

Isn't that hostess look like the late sister of Sougo, Mitsuba?

"Hijikata-san is actually asking for my assistance," Otae grins at Gintoki before coming close and having a hand cup over her mouth. "He's been following her and found out she works here. I kinda think he has the hots for her. He chose my table because it is closest to her table. Also, he wants my help to have them together on the same table. Since she is having a customer right now, Hijikata-san has to wait for his turn."

"Is that so?" Gintoki rests the cup on his lips yet his eyes wander back to Hijikata and the brownhead.

She really looks alot like her. The way she laughs and smiles, she really looks like Mitsuba. Hearing that Hijikata is fixated on her, Gintoki thinks it is clearly obvious why Hijikata is behaving like that.

So after Mitsuba, the vice-chief still has the heart to fall for a girl again. Even so, Hijikata is yet unable to move on because the girl in his interest right now is a split image of Mitsuba.

How nice it is to be young and pure-hearted? Not everyone is lucky to experience having a crush.

Thinking back, Gintoki is feeling lousy and lame, almost wanting to laugh at himself for making a fuss about a stupid prank yesterday.

What is Gintoki even thinking? That Hijikata will actually look his way? That Hijikata will actually consider a man like Gintoki? That maybe, just maybe, the kiss yesterday stirred the same feelings as what Gintoki felt?

What a cruel joke.

That dream is just a dream.

No, it is a nightmare. Definitely a nightmare.

"Hijikata-san!" Otae cheers as soon as the man at that table makes a move to leave. "She is free now. You can go and take her table. Make sure you greet her. Her name is Meko, by the way."

The vice-chief nods, "Thanks, Shimura-san. You've been a good help."

"You're welcome!"

"Now excuse me."

Hijikata stands, his eyes fixed on the Mitsuba look-alike. Apparently, he cannot move. He turns his head and captures the sight of Gintoki's hand reaching behind Otae and gripping the back of Hijikata's kimono, anchoring him from moving forward.

"What are you waiting for, Hijikata-san?" Otae looks up at the standing man, confused.

Hijikata is more confused than her, not sure if yelling at the silver bastard is a good idea. He cannot ignore the pink hue on Gintoki's cheeks. It can be because he is intoxicated after five cups of Dom Peri.

"What is it you wanna say, Yorozuya?" Hijikata casts a gloomy glare at the drunk man.

A hiccup escapes Gintoki, a white smile carved in. "You can do better than that."

"Ha?" Hijikata twitches his eye. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"With me," he finally lifts his slow burning red eyes towards Hijikata. "Better with me."

Otae widens her eyes and looks at Gintoki. "Gin-san?"

Hijikata drops his stick from his mouth, gaping at the exposed flustered cheeks of Gintoki. Saying things like being better with him is so misleading that Hijikata cannot breathe. Hijikata waits for Gintoki's next reaction, his next words or whatever it is.

Every second passes, Hijikata feels his heartbeat races in speed.

Was that some kind of confession?

"Just kidding!"

The silverhead throws his head back, laughing madly. His hand releases Hijikata roughly, followed by grabbing the bottle of Dom Peri and pouring himself a cup.

"Cheers, Mayora!" Gintoki sloppily raises his cup. "The hotels are nearby! Once in a while, a man has to let off some steam! Even in daylight, you sure got guts, bakayaro!"

Otae hesitantly giggles. "Mo, Gin-san. Stop your naughty thoughts! Hijikata-san is nothing like you!"

"Tch," Hijikata clicks his tongue, hiding his arms into his kimono. "Can't believe I wasted time with you."

Hijikata immediately leaves the table and greets the Mitsuba look-alike. He sits really close to her, unknowingly causing Gintoki to continue glaring at them.

"Oh, aren't they cute together?" Otae squeals in delight.

Gintoki drinks from the bottle, bottoms up in a showy way. He slams the bottle back on the table.

This must be another nightmare.

Somebody, please fix Gin-san's heart!

* * *

Awwwwww

My poor baby Gin is jealous and still in denial.

And woah, Mitsuba look alike, you didnt expect that haha! So do you think Hijikata likes her?

And what about how Gintoki reacts when Hijikata is about to move to her table?

Drunk blushing Gintoki is hawt!

Okay enough of my rambling! Leave a review people! I'll update faster bahaha! See ya again!


End file.
